Persona 3: Hell's flames
by Badguy L I
Summary: As a 17-year old teacher at Gekkoukan High, Lai Yoake must face the shadows that have traumatized her past nine years ago. Not knowing that she has some connection to the new student-Lai finds herself caught up in the mix. Minatoxoc, Junpeixoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Persona related stuff. I own Oc: Lai Yoake, Harumi Serutowa, Yakuza Eiki, and Mina Rinoshu.

Lai Yoake-purple hair/red eyes, an 17 year old teacher at Gekkoukan high, she is a arcana user and has some connection to the incident leading to her relationship with Orpheus. Lai's nicknames: Yoake, Yoake-san, Teach (Junpei calls her that).

Intro

"...She has gained strength sir."

...?

"The shadows have nothing compared to this specimen!"

...Shadows?

"Her body is acting normal and there are no symptoms of the girl losing control of the power."

...Power?

"That is good, make sure she doesn't wake up."

...Wake up! No, I can't sleep forever!

"Sir, the girl-she's destroying everything!"

...I remember, my power...

"The shadows are escaping...No!!"

"We have failed..."

--...Failed, who? --

1: Transfer Student

"Hey, you woke up! I thought you wouldn't get up at all, how are you feeling?" Yukari asked as Lai sat up from the couch. "You passed out in the school entrance and Akihiko-senpai carried you here. He is out sparring so he should be back pretty soon."

"Shit, I passed out...again?" I thought aloud as I rubbed MY head.

"What? This isn't your first time?" Yukari seemed surprised.

"Yukari Takeba, right?" Lai looked at the girl trying to remember her name. "I will be class 2-F teacher's assistant." I explained.

"Wait! What is with the formalities? Hold on, you aren't a student at Gekkoukan high. You look like one of us." Yukari said.

"I am 17, but I got my teaching degree over the summer. I was in college when I was 15, sorry for saying all this the sudden." I said with a chuckle.

"Wow..." Yukari was amazed as Mitsuru Kirijo entered the lobby.

"Great, you're okay. I was worried about you." Mitsuru said as she sat on the couch. "I know much about you Lai, so don't be shy. But tonight you need to remain here, it's already getting late. I guess the new transfer student has not yet arrived."

"Huh? A transfer student?" Yukari turned to Mitsuru in shock.

"Yes." Mitsuru nodded as the clock strike midnight. The power was off and everything seemed to darken. Lai looked around a bit confused until she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

"...!" I pressed my hand against my chest.

"What's wrong?!" Yukari watched me breathe faintly.

"She's experiencing the dark hour, but she hasn't transmogrified into a coffin. Is it because...?" Mitsuru thought as Lai's bright reddish pink eyes glowed.

I calmed myself down and shook my head, "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"What? Nothing? You had us worried Lai!" Yukari shouted in anger.

"This happens often at this time of night. I just need rest that's all." I smiled.

The door opened and a boy entered, he had pale blue grey eyes and short blue hair. He had a pair of earphones around his neck along with an mp3 player. He was holding a large blue bag on his back. "..."

"..." I glared at the boy as I noticed Yukari was about to pull out a gun.

"Takeba wait!" Mitsuru ordered urgently.

Yukari gasped and turned to Mitsuru sweating.

The power came back on and everything was back to normal.

I looked around a bit confused, "What the hell was..."

"You must be the transfer student." Mitsuru said walking over to the silent boy.

"He seems quiet." Yukari whispered.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." I retorted until Mitsuru called the girls over.

"This is Yukari Takeba. She is a junior, just like you." Mitsuru pointed over to Yukari.

"Hey." Yukari waved.

"...Why do you have a gun?" The boy questioned.

"Um...it's sort of a hobby, I mean..." Yukari tried to explain.

"It's for self-defense. You know how it's like these days, of course the gun isn't real." Mitsuru said before she pointed over to Lai, "This is Lai Yoake. She will be the classroom's assistant, but she is 17 years old. So she'll explain the things you need."

"Um, hello..." I stammered.

"Do you live in this dorm?" The boy said.

"..." I sighed.

"She just moved in a few days ago." Mitsuru finished. "Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway. Here is your key." she handed the boy the key. "Lai, why don't you show him to his room?"

Yukari smiled as she knew what Mitsuru was thinking.

"Eh?! Okay..." I glared at Mitsuru for a moment and we headed upstairs.

Walking upstairs, Lai looked over her shoulder, "What's your name?"

"...Minato Arisato." Minato answered. "You seem different from Mitsuru and Yukari, is this new for you?"

"Heh, yeah. I get lost pretty easily, but I know the basics around here. Feel free to ask anything, okay?" I smiled as we reached the end of the hallway. "There ya go. Keep up with your key okay? Or you are going to hear a long lecture. Well, I better get going."

"Wait. That boy I saw..." Minato began to speak.

"Did he have blue eyes and black hair?" I felt cold now.

"Yeah, how do you...?" Minato was surprised.

I shook my head, "I-I don't know. I'm sorry, but school starts tommorow. We need to get some rest." I then ran upstairs. "That boy, how does he remember?" I thought as I entered the room.

"...You came back. I am happy to see you again." Pharos spoke happily.

I glared at him, "Why are you here?"

"That isn't nice. Though, the end...do you want to know what the end is?" Pharos questioned.

"Should I?" I said crossing my arms.

"Many people want to see the end, others ignore, and few dream of it. But a friend of yours will be coming soon on the full moon." Pharos explained.

"Friend? Full moon?" I was confused.

Pharos held his hand out to me, "Yes, it is coming. Just for you, I hope you make it." The boy then disappeared.

"This is getting wierd..." I thought as I got into bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

2: School

(Morning)

Walking out of the room, I stretched my arms carrying a suitcase.

"Hey, you have a good sleep?" Yukari asked happily.

"Yeah, I feel better." I smiled cheerfully. "Oh, you got to escort Minato to the school."

"Nope. It's your job." Yukari said pushing me down the stairs.

"Now wait a minute. Didn't Mitsuru order YOU to do it? Why do you have ME doing all this crap!?" I complained until Yukari shoved her in front of Minato's door.

"Have fun! Call me if you need anything!" Yukari left happily.

"Preppy bitch!" I glared down the hallway before I knocked on the door. "Hey Minato, are you ready?" I asked.

Minato opened the door and I came in. "Yeah. What were you and Yukari arguing about?" he asked.

"Uh! It's nothing serious!! Let's, uh, get going!" I stammered as I blushed in embarrassment.

The two walked out of the dormitory and entered the monorail from the station.

"I can't believe she did this to me..." I murmured with a growl.

"Lai?" Minato looked at me a bit worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry Minato. I'm a terrible hostess. I'll start explaining things." I said.

"No, it's not that." Minato smiled. "You just seem like you have a lot on your mind. That's all."

"Well, to tell you the truth-" I took a breather as the two watched scenary.

"Hey Lai! Minato!" Yukari walked over to us as we walked down the steps. "Have fun?" she asked them.

I glared at Yukari, "You got some nerve doing this to me!"

"Oh please, you seem fine with it." Yukari waved a hand.

"..." Minato watched me make a pissed-off face.

"Wait 'til we get to the classroom, you better not be late Takeba." I snickered.

"Now, wait a minute. This is only the first day." Yukari glared at me.

"..." Minato had a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Catfight?" he thought.

Entering the school, I finished explaining the whole island to Minato. "Well, the faculty office is on the left when you pass those doors. Do you need anything else?" I asked.

Minato looked around silently then turned to me, "I think I can find it."

"Are you sure?" I questioned him, "I'll come with you. I probably have to check in anyway."

"Okay." Minato said a bit happy.

The two walked into the faculty office, and a woman approached them with a few files in her hand. "Oh, you must be the new assistant. Yoake, Lai...wow, you have a lot of talent to be so young. You must be, Arisato Minato, 11th grade, in 1999...(gasp) I'm sorry I've been so busy. Well, let's head over to the assembly room. The Welcoming Ceremony is about start. My name is Mrs. Toriumi, I am your homeroom teacher." Mrs. Toriumi explained.

Grading papers, I ignored the principal's speech.

"Hey, who is that girl next to you?" A boy asked Minato from behind.

"She is a teacher's assistant." Minato answered.

"Wha? You mean that cutie is a teacher too? Damn. She must be older than us then." The boy said amused.

"No, she's around our age." Minato said.

"I hear talking!" A teacher from a few rows ahead spoke aloud.

"Becareful!" I warned.

"Anyway...does she or Yukari have a boyfriend?" The boy continued.

"I don't know." Minato answered.

"Oh, well, I thought you would know." the boy finished as the whole room began to fill with talking.

(Lunch Hour)

"This day seems slow." I complained as I stacked the papers on her desk.

"Hey teach' Yoake!" A boy came in the room with a hat on his head. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I prefer you to call me Yoake-san." I said glaring at the boy a bit annoyed.

"Oh lighten up!" The boy said laughing.

As Minato stood up from his desk, the boy approached him, "Sup dude."

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Guess you're the new kid." Junpei said with a chuckle, "See that you are the talk of the school walking with teach over there! You hiding something?"

"Stop calling me 'teach'!" I almost shouted as I walked over to Junpei.

"Come on teach, you gotta know the rumors! Right?" Junpei had a grin on his face.

"Go die somewhere..." I thought glaring at Junpei, picturing daggers running through the back of his head. "What rumors?" I asked.

Minato looked clueless.

"Ya know, you two being a couple-walking together-stuff like that." Junpei spoke casually.

"It's nothing like that." I shook my head blushing in embarrassment. "I am just helping Minato out with tutoring and other things like that. So, we bother live in the same dorm, but we aren't doing anything."

"Woah! The same dorm?!" Junpei shouted.

"..." Minato didn't speak as Junpei was getting excited.

"Geez, Stupei-do you know you could be annoying someone?" Yukari walked into the room.

"Seems that we are all in the same class." Yukari said turning to me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"It's just a coincidence." Minato stated.

"Yeah, I know. Still..." Yukari said a bit worried, "Hey did you tell anyone about-you know what?"

"Uh uh." Minato shook his head "no".

"Okay...good." Yukari said calmly.

"You know what? You mean those two?" Junpei pointed out to me.

"Eh?!" I made a disgusted face.

"Whaaatt?!" Yukari shouted in anger.

"Those two are going out, haven't you heard?" Junpei pointed his finger towards Minato.

"Who started this shit?!" I asked as I pulled out a yardstick.

"Don't hit me with that-this isn't a Catholic school!" Junpei took a step back.

"Lai-san?" Minato placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed the calm expression on Minato's face. "Okay." I lowered my yardstick.

Students were looking at us suspiciously.

"Wow, those two are going out?"

"But isn't it a bit soon?"

"I bet he is gonna hit that soon!"

"They seem like a cute couple though..."

Hearing the rumors, I was quiet. "Great now what else can happen?" I thought as I slouched. "Damn...what the hell am I in now?"

"...Oh, I gotta get stuff done for the Archery club. Lai show Minato around town okay? Be back by the evening, see ya!" Yukari winked as she disappeared.

"That bitch is after me..." I twitched as I clumsily fell.

Minato and Junpei looked at her confused.

"I hate my life..." I mumbled.

(After School)

At the Paulownia Mall, Minato and I walked around exploring the shops.

"..." I didn't know how to start a conversation. "Do you want to eat anywhere? The resturaunts are great here." I tried to think of something quick.

"...What would you prefer?" Minato questioned.

"Uh, well..." I looked around and spotted the cafe. "You want to check that out?" I pointed.

"Sure." Minato smiled cheerfully.

I blushed at his smile and smiled back.

In the cafe, we ordered a coffee.

"I'm sorry if I have been a bit wierd. I'm...not used to speaking to many people. I am an only child and my parents...well, left me and I've been-oh, I'm sorry! I must be scaring you...!" I stammered as I grabbed my cup of coffee.

"No, that's okay. I am an orphan, my parents died ten years ago. You look familiar though." Minato said happily.

"Many people say I remind them of a little girl that once lived here. Of course, she died in the explosion. I couldn't be the same one-it's just not right." I shook my head before taking a sip of coffee.

"...It could be fate." Minato smiled.

"It could be, but I doubt myself a lot so I just don't know what to believe." I chuckled in embarrassment.

"You just need to stop doubting yourself." Minato said cheerfully.

"Are you still tired from yesterday?" I asked a bit worried.

"A little bit. I'll be fine." Minato said before he finishing his cup. "That boy...I mentioned from yesterday. Do you know something about him?"

"..." I fell silent as I tried to remember, "No one else can see him except for us...that is all I know for now. Sorry."

"You seem sad when I bring him up." Minato said sadly. "That boy reminds you of something?"

"Yeah, and then again, no..." I said closing my eyes, "It feels like I've known him for a long time...no matter how I remember it, we met before."

"..." Minato stared at Lai for a moment, "She's..." he thought as Lai opened her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We should get going...um, do you need anything else?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine." Minato smiled cheerfully.

"Okay then, let's go." I said as I paid the bill and stood up.

The two left the cafe sharing a conversation even when they got onto the monorail and headed over to the Iwatodai dorm.

"I guess you two had fun." Mitsuru said as I closed the door.

"We just took a look around the place and had something to drink." I explained as she was about to head up the stairs. Minato followed silently until we reached halfway.

"If you need to talk, I'm up on the third floor, but really guys aren't suppose to be in girls' rooms or the hallway. So becareful okay?" I said before continuing up the stairs.

Minato nodded silently and headed towards his room.

As I entered her room, I sat on my bed and noticed everything changing. The lights when out and the moon looked different. "Hm, that's odd. Everything has just-"

"Turned into the Dark hour." Pharos said cheerfully.

"You know you keep coming in my room with out a knock." I complained.

"That wasn't very nice. I still like you though." Pharos smiled. "You like that boy? Don't you? It's funny how you can make a new friend,yet, everyone will fall to the same end."

"End?" I was confused.

"You had dreams of the end, don't you remember? Ten years ago..." Pharos started as I gasped in fear.

"I don't want to hear that shit." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Pharos frowned.

"No, it's okay." I said before sitting on the bed.

"You should watch the moon. Tommorow it will be full and something will happen." Pharos said before he disappeared.

"Yoake-san has potential." Ikutsuki said as he watched the monitors. "Somehow she has been surviving the 'Dark hour' for a while now."

"What do you mean? Mr. Chairman?" Mitsuru questioned as she glanced at me then at Minato.

"There is a story about the girl who fell from Tartarus. After the explosion, a little girl fell from the top of the tower." Ikutsuki said.

Yukari and Mitsuru gasped.

"No...way." Yukari was in shock. 


	3. Chapter 3

3: Shadows

(Lunch hour)

"Junpei-you need to work on your grades." I said handing him back his paper.

Junpei gave me a smug look which pissed me off, "Come on teach!"

"No excuses Iori, Mrs. Toriumi is going to give you a lecture is you keep slacking off." I said glaring at him. I then turned to Minato and handed him his paper, "Here ya go. You passed it with a good grade Arisato. Keep up the good work, you too Takeba."

"Yoake-san?" Minato turned to me politely.

I gave a sigh in distress, "Please call me Lai, Minato. I'm not much for formalities."

"I want you to tutor me, if that is okay." Minato requested.

"Are you serious? You seem to be doing fine Arisato-san." Yukari said amazed.

"I want to focus a bit more, that's all." Minato explained.

"Dude, you're becoming a nerd!" Junpei teased.

"Shut up Stupei, at least Arisato pays attention in class." Yukari retorted.

"Okay, Arisato-san. Just tell me when you want to study." I said calmly.

"Tonight, if that's okay with you?" Minato asked.

"Sure." I smiled cheerfully.

Minato smiled back.

"Isn't this cute, you two like each other." Yukari smiled cheerfully.

"Takeba-do not make me hand you a detention for insubordination." I grinned.

"Ooh, Yuka-tan is on a leash now!" Junpei laughed.

"Meet me on the second floor lobby." I said before the Lunch hour ended.

(After School)

Staring out the window silently, Lai's eyes began to glow faintly until a student caught her attention.

"Yoake-san?" the male student questioned, "Are you okay?"

I turned to the student with a sweat drop, "Heh, yeah, I was just looking out the window. The scenary is pretty for it to be early spring..."

"Yeah, I agree. Well, see ya." the male student left.

"See ya." I said watching the male student leave.

"You okay, Lai?" Minato questioned.

"Uh..." I glanced out the window, "It's nothing, now let's head back to the dorm."

(Evening)

Reading Japanese literature, Minato and I studied together as we began taking notes.

I took a close look in my teacher's handbook as she checked Minato's practice answers.

Minato watched Lai as she started checking off his paper.

"You got a 90 on this...congrats." I said smiling happily. "I understand that the class is boring and many people fall asleep during the lectures, so tell me if you need any catching up."

Minato seemed reassured as Lai walked over to the vending machine.

"You thirsty?" she asked before she put 120 yen in.

"Yeah." Minato answered as he opened another book.

As Lai kneeled down to reach the drink, she felt a strange vibration within her body causing her to sway. "...!"

"Lai-san?" Minato looked at her as the girl collapsed. "Lai-san!" he ran over to her and placed her up.

"..." Lai opened her eyes not realizing her collapsing. "...Sorry."

"You collapsed." Minato said as Lai stared at him.

"Minato...your eyes are pretty." Lai thought as the two stared each other silently.

"Here." Minato helped Lai sit up until she fell on his lap. "Uh..." he blushed.

Lai opened her realizing how her body was position on top of Minato's. She scrambled off of him quickly in embarrassment. "What the hell?"

"Uh..." Minato and Lai stared each for a moment and shook their heads.

"Do you need any more tutoring?" Lai asked as she handed Minato the soda.

"...I'll be fine for now. We should head to our rooms." Minato stuttered as he took the soda.

"Right. I'll see you later." Lai said as she gathered her books.

Entering the room, Lai went to sleep immediately.

"She keeps collapsing. Are you sure that this girl has potential?" Mitsuru questioned Ikutsuki.

"Yes, she and the new one has experienced the 'Dark Hour' twice and tonight is a full moon." Ikutsuki explained.

"I feel bad for spying on them like this as if they were guinea pigs." Yukari frowned.

"It is our mission to-" Ikutsuki spoke until a beep cut him off.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru answered.

"You are not gonna believe this! This thing is huge!" Akihiko said as he was running towards the dorm. "I'm heading back!"

"What? He's bringing IT here?!" Yukari freaked out.

"Mr. Chairman! You remain here!" Mitsuru ordered, "Yukari follow me!"

"Right." Ikutsuki nodded.

"I told you that you will see your friend..." Pharos's voice went throught Lai's head as she woke up.

"You up!" Yukari banged on the door as Lai had only a nightdown on.

Lai opened the door as Yukari and Minato were in a hurry. "I heard something." She stated.

"There's no time to explain! Follow me!" Yukari said panting in fear.

I followed the two downstairs and heard a roaring sound, "What the hell is going on?!"

Yukari was about to open the door, but there was banging. "We have to go upstairs."

Running up the stairs, a crash sound scared Yukari. On the fourth floor, everyone wounded being on the roof.

"Okay, we should be safe here for now..." Yukari said locking the door.

"Uh no we aren't." Lai stammered as black hands were climbing the walls of the building.

Pulling out a gun hesitating, Yukari watched the black hands reach over the sides. The black hands had blue masks and blades in their hands. "Those are shadows. They are the ones who we are suppose to destroy." Yukari explained as she placed the gun against her head.

"Shadows...?" I thought as she closed her eyes.

--

Shadows, what are they?

"The ones who came for you..."

The ones who came for me? I do not understand...

"They were the ones who freed you long ago...they want to take you back..."

Back, where?

--

Opening my eyes, I heard Yukari shriek as she was knocked over by a shadow. "Yukari?!" I screamed then turned to Minato.

Minato stood silently wondering what he should do, he then glanced down at the gun then at the shadows for a moment.

"...Come back." A voice ran through Lai's head. "They want you to come back."

"No!" Lai shouted as she fell on her knees. "I don't want to go back to them, I can't go back to 'THEM'!"

"Lai..." Minato said as he picked up the gun. He placed the gun against his head slowly. "Per...so...na."

"Shadows?! I...!" Lai's eyes glowed red as she felt something try to rip out of her.

Pulling the trigger, Minato's eyes glowed as a being formed above him. It looked somewhat like a human, but it wasn't.

"He's..." Yukari gasped.

"Orpheus..." Lai said as she tried to breathe. "No, Thanatos? What the hell--!" she fell to the ground trying to breathe calmly.

Minato started to lose control along with his persona. It started tearing itself a part and something bigger appeared.

Lai crawled over to grab the gun as the large being started killing shadows. She gulped as she placed it against her head, "I must do this..." As the trigger was pulled, her eyes were from bright red to black.

--

The Devil Arcana...is in my body now...

--

Lai stood up and felt something take over her body. Feeling the black fluids through her fingers made the girl attack shadows relentlessly. Laughing maniacally, Lai gripped the remains of one shadow in her hand and began devouring it.

"Someone tell me that isn't the girl I saved." Akihiko said surprised.

"She's a monster..." Ikutsuki thought. "Her potential is strange..."

"Lai!" Yukari called out to Lai, but she didn't get a response.

Lai continued killing shadows with her bare hands until a blade rubbed against her arm, causing blood to spurt out. Lai blinked for a moment rubbing the blood off her arm and threw up.

Changing back into its original form, Orpheus appeared and took a hold of Lai. "Sleep..." he muttered as Lai's body slumped.

Lai protested as she coughed up some of her vomit, but Orpheus held her tight in mid air. "...Orphee." Lai said before closing her eyes.

Orpheus then placed Lai on the ground gently, hoping she wouldn't wake up. He then turned to Minato, "I am Orpheus, Instrumentalist of Strings." Orpheus explained.

Yukari ran over to Lai quickly. "What the-?!" she noticed the blood on Lai's arm disappearing instantly along with the cut.

"That girl will also call me from time to time, but she is strong alone. She is able to use Arcanas instead of personas. However, I must watch over her." Orpheus finished as he disappeared.

"Huh?" Minato looked confused before he passed out.

"Lai! Minato!" Yukari called out.

Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ikutsuki ran over to them.

"Are they okay?" Akihiko questioned.

"Y-Yes. I think so." Yukari said looking at the two.

--

Orpheus...you came, why?

"You don't remember?"

Remember, we were...it's a blur.

"I'll protect you, we made that promise."

Promise...that pro-

-- 


	4. Chapter 4

4: Hospitalized

(Morning)

"Wha?" Lai sat up as she was sweating in fear. Looking around she recognized that she was inside the hospital. "Where's Minato-kun?" she thought as she spotted Minato sleeping in the bed across from hers.

"Man, you wake up urgently." Yukari said watching Lai from a chair.

"Eh? What happened?" Lai asked worried.

"You and Arisato-san passed out. Somehow you doze off and on during the week. The doctor said that you both were exhausted, and you guys slept for a week." Yukari said a bit worried.

"You okay?" Lai questioned.

"Yeah. Um, when Arisato-san wakes up, I will tell you both something." Yukari smiled.

"All right." Lai said as she moved herself off the bed normally.

"You are alright!" Yukari gasped as Lai was walking around the room with out any problems of falling.

"Yeah, was I suppose to be something else?" Lai asked as she hopped around.

Minato opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey, you're awake." Yukari said as Lai almost stumbled trying to climb into her bed.

Minato chuckled as Lai fell on her butt.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Lai complained as she finally was able to get into bed.

"Okay. I know about both your pasts, but Lai yours remain a mystery somewhat." Yukari said before explaining her past. "You two be good patients." she said before leaving.

"Minato, do you remember what happened?" Lai asked as she had a flashback of black liquids on her hands and around her mouth.

"We...fought some shadows, and Orpheus...put you to sleep." Minato answered.

"Orphee..." Lai murmured as she felt tired. "He saved me again..." she added.

"You know him?" Minato asked as he walked over to her bed.

"I think so, either that or I knew him from a past memory." Lai yawned as she sat up. Looking at Minato in a hospital dress made Lai smile a bit, "This is wierd." She blushed.

Minato looked at Lai confused. "We're basically wearing the same thing." he spoke.

"You look...cute in it." Lai thought as Minato sat on the foot of the bed. "You might get in trouble if the nurse catches you."

"We aren't sleeping together so she'll be fine with it." Minato said as he looked out the window. "You didn't want the shadows to take you. You kept mentioning that when they got closer to us." he frowned.

Lai closed her eyes almost having tears run down her face, "I had a bad memory. That is all..."

"I'm sorry!" Minato stammered as Lai wiped her tears away.

"No, I freaked so I pulled the trigger thinking that I would die. I'm not suicidal, but something took over." Lai said as she took a hold of her shirt. "I couldn't take it. They wanted me to come back. I don't know why though."

Minato had a blush on his face as he noticed part of Lai's bra being exposed through the shirt. "..." he turned his eyes away.

Lai glared at Minato for a moment then pulled her shirt up a little. "Perv." she muttered.

"Hey, I'm a guy." Minato chuckled.

"I don't stare at your chest." Lai retorted. "Even though, I would personally..." she thought with out giving Minato a hint. "Well, we better enjoy this rest while we can cause we are going to be busy." she added.

"Yeah." Minato nodded as Lai looked at him with a blush. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing." She stammered as she tried to not glance at the opening of his shirt. "Damn it." she thought.

Minato noticed Lai's stare and smiled, "You look cute like that."

Lai's eyes widened, "Shit."

--

(Dark Hour)

It had been two weeks since the first encounter with shadows and tartarus. Tonight everyone was at the monorail and this was the first major shadow.

"This is new..." Lai said as Yukari was about to climb up the stairs. Lai looked at the dark moon as if she was in a trance.

"Don't look up." Yukari ordered knowing what the guys were thinking.

"Heh, we won't." Junpei grinned.

"Lai." Minato placed a hand on Lai's shoulder and startled her. "Sorry." he sighed.

"No, I was just distracted. That's all." Lai said as she was about to flip on top of the steps. "Oh, don't look." she glared at the two before flipping.

"Geez, what's their deal? We're just guys." Junpei nagged.

"There were passengers here." Lai observed as Minato entered the monorail. "At least they are safe."

"Yeah, but the shadow must be around here somewhere." Yukari said as the doors shut instantly.

"What the fu--!" Junpei ran over to the doors and try to pry them open.

How are you guys doing? Mitsuru asked.

"We're fucked." Lai thought with a sweatdrop.

"We are locked inside." Minato answered as he looked around.

This is strange. Mitsuru said as she was sitting on her motorcycle.

"What the-!" Junpei noticed a shadowed figure and ran after it.

"Wait! Junpei!" Yukari called out to him.

What should we do, leader? Mitsuru asked Minato.

"We should be careful." Minato suggested.

Yes, we shouldn't act recklessly. Mitsuru agreed.

"Fuck that!" Junpei ignored Minato and continued going after the figure.

Lai shook her head, "Should we go after him?"

"Yes, but we must becareful." Minato said calmly.

"Shadows, there are a few to at least a bunch on this train." Lai said as the train began to move.

"What now?" Yukari felt the movement of the train.

"Kirijo! What is the meaning of this-I thought the power was out during this time!" Lai was angry.

The Shadow must be controlling it. Mitsuru said now worried. What the-there are only three minutes left until it completely crashes!

"What?!" Yukari shouted.

"Those damn shadows...we got to hurry Minato!" Lai said turning to him.

"We must hurry to the control panel." Minato said as he ran ahead of the two girls.

You should catch up with Iori first, then stop the monorail. Please hurry! Mitsuru ordered.

"We'll meet up with Junpei alright." Lai said as she turned to Yukari.

"He can't be too far. Not on his own like this." Yukari said angrily, "Stupei is being ridiculous."

"Yeah, but we got to get this shit done first or we're going to die." Lai said as the three encountered shadows.

"Orpheus!" Minato shouted as he shot himself in the head with his evoker. Orpheus simply killed the shadows and they headed over to the next cart.

"Okay...my turn!" Yukari fired arrows at the shadows blocking the door. Most of the shadows were killed until one appeared from behind her.

Lai shot herself in the head with her evoker and her eyes went from bright red to black. "Devil Arcana!" she thought as she attacked the shadow with her bare hands. After the shadow disappeared, Lai regained control and shook her head. "Man..." she said her vision cleared up.

"Come on!" Minato opened the door.

"Junpei!" Yukari called out as more shadows appeared. "Is this ever going to end?" she complained.

"Not until we get the big one." Lai said as she pulled out her evoker.

The three were able to catch up with Junpei who was trapped between many shadows. "Stay out of this!" he ordered.

"Nope!" Lai called out her arcana and jumped in the fight. Minato and Yukari called their personas and jumped into the battle too. After the shadows were defeated, Yukari slapped Junpei in the back of his head.

"What the hell were you thinking? Running off like that! You could've been killed Stupei." Yukari scolded.

Junpei didn't say anything and looked away.

Lai crossed her arms in anger and shook her head silently.

"There's not much time! We have to hurry." Minato said as he spotted the large shadow in the front cart.

Everyone followed Minato to the front cart and confronted the large shadow. It has been located. Mitsuru sensed it.

"Shit! That's the-" Lai was shocked to see the large shadow. It was black and white for it took the form of a female. The Priestess.

"What the hell is that?" Yukari freaked.

You must take it out before you crash! Mitsuru ordered.

"Fine!" Junpei pulled out his evoker, "Hermes!"

"..." Lai pulled out her evoker hesitating, "Should I-" Her eyes glowed bright red as she focused on the shadow.

"Lai?" Minato looked worried as the girl was shaking.

"I remember...!" Lai's eyes went black as she muttered, "Devil Arcana..."

"She's..." Minato thought as he pulled out his evoker.

Lai started laughing like a maniac as she recklessly attacked the shadow.

Liquid began spurting everywhere as the four were fighting the shadow relentlessly.

After the shadow disappeared, Orpheus took a hold of Lai and gently calmed her down.

"Orphe..." she muttered as her eyes changed back to normal.

"You must control yourself. It is better that way." Orpheus said as he placed Lai down on her feet.

"Orphe, you are okay?" she asked looking at him sadly. "I remember...you." she added.

"I am well. Please be safe." Orpheus said before disappearing.

"It's still moving!" Junpei said.

"We're gonna crash!" Yukari shrieked.

Minato walked into the control room and pulled something to stop the train.

Lai walked up to Minato and glanced the control panel. "It stopped. Thank god!" she fell on her knees in relief.

Is everything alright? Mitsuru questioned.

"Yeah. W-We're okay. Minato stopped the train." Yukari informed.

Lai looked at her hands spotting black and white liquid remains. "What did I...No!" she screamed in pain as her eyes were changing colors rapidly. "What the hell did I do...?" she cried.

"Lai..." Yukari was surprised.

"Is she okay?" Junpei asked as he turned to Yukari.

Minato kneeled down and noticed a scar on Lai's arm. Not one scar, but ten of them. "Lai, your arm. It has marks all over it." he said trying not to frighten her.

Lai stood up slowly trying to compose herself, "I just fell in some rose bushes the other day. I am sorta...clumsy. Sorry for worrying you all."

Minato fell silent as he pulled out his evoker. "Orpheus!" he called out. Orpheus appeared and looked at me silently.

"Please don't." Lai pleaded as she turned away from everyone.

"..." Orpheus walked over to Lai and picked her up off the floor.

"She seems to know that persona pretty well." Yukari thought.

"Let's get moving." Minato ordered as they got off the train.

Orpheus still carried Lai in his arms as she fell silent. "You are scared again, aren't you?" he asked.

"The damn memory...it's coming back to me." I murmured.

"The memory?" Orpheus spoke calmly.

"Of waking up." Lai finished before she wiped the tears away.

Orpheus pat Lai on the head and she was back to normal. "You should rest. I will watch over you whenever you need me." he said before placing her down. Orpheus then disappeared quietly.

"You feeling better?" Yukari asked worried.

"Yeah, I just need some time to rest." Lai said as Junpei picked her up. "What the-"

"I'll keep an eye on ya, teach!" Junpei winked like he was some sort of hero.

"Stupei, I wouldn't trust you to carry me like that." Yukari sighed.

"Well, you've defeated a shadow, but it isn't the last." Mitsuru said confronting them. She then turned to Junpei with suspicion. "Did something happen?" she asked looking at Lai.

"I just need some rest." I smiled.

"Right. The next shadow will come on the next full moon. For now, you guys should rest." Mitsuru suggested.

--

Orpheus, why did you come for me?

-- 


	5. Chapter 5

5: First Moon

(Morning)

"..." I opened her eyes as my heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, It's Yukari!" Yukari said knocking still.

"Eh..." I got out of bed and opened the door.

"Lai, are you feeling better from last night?" Yukari asked worried.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Everyone was worried about you since last night. Oh, Akihiko-senpai wants to talk to you." Yukari said before excusing herself.

"Akihiko?" I thought confused as she changed clothes and walked downstairs.

(Daytime)

Akihiko was sitting at the table fixing his boxing gloves. "Hey," he said as I walked in, "You seem better."

"Man," I sighed as I sat down in a chair, "I've been better. You called me?"

"Yeah, come with me. I'm gonna take you somewhere." Akihiko said as he stood up.

"Okay." I followed Akihiko to the Paulownia Mall. "I wanted to thank you for the other day. When I collapsed and you brought me to the dormitory." I added.

"No problem. Tell me, are you okay in joining S.E.E.S.?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes, I know we'll be dealing with a bunch of shadows. I must become stronger so I can be of service." I said a bit scared.

"You seem calm when confronting them, but during battle you're ruthless. It's amazing. You don't use a Persona either. You use the arcana. You should train more to get stronger." Akihiko said as he made a fist in determination.

"Mitsuru told me you acted like this..." I thought nervously. A bunch of Gekkoukan girls were staring at the two. "Great...more rumors." I added. "Sanada, where are we going?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Eh, is there somewhere you would like to go?" Akihiko scratched his head.

"Hm, nowhere really. Let's just walk around and talk." I smiled cheerfully. "You were injured from that shadow the other day? Are you getting any better?"

"Yeah, I heal fast so I'll be able to fight with you and the others once back on my feet." Akihiko said happily. "Mitsuru says that you are only a year younger than we are, but you are at a higher class; I guess I have to pay my respects then."

"Nah, I'm only a teen still. You don't have to use formalities with me." I said waving her hands nervously. "I feel 'Old' when someone does that with me."

Akihiko laughed, "Have you ever fought before?"

"You mean like boxing?" I looked surprised.

"Yeah, or at least fought to defend yourself." Akihiko said calmly.

"No. How come?" I was suspicious now.

"We can train together when my arm heals up. For now, train with Minato. He seems normal about the situation." Akihiko said as he ignored the girls gaping.

"Sure, though Arisato-he seems new to it still. He is a great leader, but I worry about him sometimes." I said as my expression changed.

"Hm? You like him?" Akihiko asked.

"Wha? N-No. We are just friends that's all." I stammered.

"Heh, he seems to like you. He talks to you most of the time." Akihiko smiled.

"Don't tell me, did Mitsuru mention any of this?" I glared at him.

"No, but it's kind of obvious that you two talk to each other often. I'm amazed by it." Akihiko said cheerfully.

"But you are a babe-magnet from what Iori tells me. You should have it easy talking to someone especially the girls." I tilted my head.

"Huh?" Akihiko didn't notice until I pointed at the girls gaping at him and glaring at me. "I don't even know them." he said casually. "Come on, let's go back to the dorm." he suggested.

"Okay." I said as we left the mall.

(Evening)

"So, what were you two doing?" Junpei asked as if something happened.

"We were just talking that's all." Akihiko said as I walked over to the counter and signed in.

"Reeallly?" Junpei asked like he wanted details.

"Stop bugging them Stupei." Yukari sighed as she was painting her fingernails.

"I'm going to go study. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I said as she excused hMYself. Walking up the stairs to the second floor, I noticed Minato studying by himself. "Minato?" I called out to him.

"Lai? You are feeling better?" he asked as he placed his book down.

"Thank you." I said blushing faintly.

Minato stood up and walked over to her. "You needed someone to calm you down, it wasn't much." he said.

"N-No. You were worried about me like I was someone in trouble. Normally, no one cares what happens to me when I am in pain. They just leave me alone like I was never there." I said blushing harder as I felt like I was going to cry.

"Lai, it's okay. You have friends who care for you and Orpheus is here to protect you." Minato smiled.

I looked at him in embarrassment, "Minato..."

"Besides, I need help with this math problem. Can you assist me in it?" Minato asked trying to change the subject before he says something stupid.

"Yeah!" Lai said as the two sat down at the table and began studying.

(Late Night)

"I forgot to ask you something the other day." Pharos mentioned as Lai opened her eyes.

"Wha-what is it?" I muttered.

"Do you have dreams?" Pharos asked.

"Dreams?" I repeated.

"Yes, many have dreams. Do you have them?" Pharos retorted.

"No...I have memories. I can't have a dream." I thought. "Not really." I answered.

"You look sad when I say the word, I'm sorry." Pharos frowned then smiled, "Did you meet your friend?"

"My friend?" I was confused.

"Every full moon, you will meet a new friend. They will want you to come back to them. It is your decision though, not theirs. Your heart, your memory, your dream, only you can contain it." Pharos smiled.

"Those shadows...do you mean them?" I asked.

"You will only know when you reach the end." Pharos said happily, "It was fun talking to you. Will we meet again sooner?"

"It's your decision." I said yawning.

"Okay then, sooner. When it is only near way becoming a full moon. We can talk again. Bye." Pharos disappeared.

"Why is this happening to me?" Lai thought as she fell back asleep.

--

Do you dream?

"I never had one..."

Never had a dream? Does that make you sad?

"I do not wish to dream. I have you to take care of..."

Orphe...?

-- 


	6. Chapter 6

6: Scared

(Lunch Hour)

"Hey teach!" Junpei said trying to cheer Lai up.

"God Iori, enough with the 'teach' name!" I sighed as she slumped on her desk as she finished grading papers.

"Man, chill out. Teach, it must be stressful for you to grade our papers. Let me have a check." Junpei snickered thinking he was slick trying to find out his grade.

"Iori-don't make me give you a detention!" I said with a grin.

"Oh come on Teach!" Junpei said tilting his head.

"Stupei, you got to let Ms. Yoake finish grading our tests. The final exams are coming soon and besides we have plans." Yukari said crossing her arms.

"Eh, what plans?" I had a sweatdrop.

"Oh Mitsuru-senpai wants us to meet her at the dorm after school. She says it's important." Yukari said.

Minato was dozing off quietly.

I watched him with a gentle smile thinking, "Poor kid. He's tired again. I know we should have a break soon. Tartarus and school has been keeping us busy. I don't want him to stress too much."

"Hey, Teach!" Junpei waved his hand in front of Lai's face, not knowing what she was staring at.

"Gah! Iori!" I scolded in embarrassment as Minato woke up. "Stop calling me that!"

"What's going on?" Minato asked confused.

"Stupei is bothering Ms. Yoake again." Yukari shook her head in shame.

"De-ten-tion!" I almost shouted. "Call me that name again Iori and you will be getting the slip!"

"That isn't fair!" Junpei retorted.

"Think I won't do it!?" I grinned more. I then slumped in my chair as I placed the graded papers in my suitcase. "Damn..." I thought.

"Something wrong?" Minato questioned.

"No, I'm just tired. And it's a monday-fuck!" I mumbled the last word as I lowered my head until it touched the desk.

"Hey, Lai, some girls are pretty pissed with you." Yukari whispered.

"What did I do?" I whispered back.

"They are Akihiko-senpai fans. They must have spotted you with Akihiko yesterday." Yukari finished.

"I would kick their ass, but I have better things to deal with." I said softly.

"What's up with you and those girls?" Junpei muttered.

"They hate my guts. Because me and Akihiko were talking yesterday. Nothing personal." I said casually.

"Come with us then. Minato and I will walk home with ya." Junpei suggested being all heroic.

I laughed and shook my head, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

(After School)

"So, you think Mitsuru-senpai has some good news for us?" Junpei asked excited.

"May be so. I wonder if joining S.E.E.S. myself was a good thing?" I questioned myself.

"It is a great thing! We need as many Persona-users to help us stop the shadows! With out us, we would be screwed and everyone would have the Apathy Syndrome." Junpei said.

"..." Minato didn't know how to answer Lai's questioned. "...I enjoy having you on the team." he finally spoke.

I blushed lightly and turned my head away. "T-Thank you Minato. I am obliged that I am able to help somehow." she rubbed her arm. "Though, this Apathy Syndrome..." she began.

"Huh?" Junpei looked confused.

"I know it's caused by the shadows, but I wonder...now there isn't that many people who have it since we defeated that shadow a few days ago. I still..." I tried to think straight. "Nevermind."

"?" Minato turned to Junpei and they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Apathy Syndrome...people act like zombies except they don't eat other people, they just wander around mindless." Lai thought as she watched the sidewalk.

"You wonder if you are affected by it?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I think that's it." I stuttered.

"You should stop worrying Lai, we all know what to do and that is to defeat the shadows." Junpei said happily.

"You're right." I said with a nervous smile.

"Oh yeah, we can't forget to meet Mitsuru-senpai tonight. Yukari will nag if we don't meet in the lobby." Junpei added.

(Evening)

"Good, everyone is here." Mitsuru said as she sat down on the couch. "There has been a decrease in the Apathy Syndrome incidents due to the defeat of a shadow." she began. "But we have a while until the increase comes again..."

Staring at her S.E.E.S. wristband, Lai went into a daze.

--

Mama-Mama!

"She's not here anymore..."

Wha? Why?

"You have a new family now..."

Family? Why am I in a tube? I can't breathe!

"Stop whining. You are our specimen, the shadows are your family."

The shadows?

"Of course. They want you to be one with them. Your real parents left you. They never even cared. You should be happy with the shadows..."

Happy? I...

--

"Lai, is there something wrong?" Mitsuru said watching her carefully. "You seem deep in thought."

Lai didn't answer and placed a hand on her face, covering it up half way. "No-it's nothing. I thought I was..." I silenced.

"Has her memories come back?" The chairman thought as he gave Lai a serious cautioned look.

"Were you thinking about the Apathy Syndrome?" Yukari questioned.

"Yes." I answered. "There is something else bothering me me though, about Tartarus, are there any records about it? Any experiments were made?" I turned to Mitsuru.

Mitsuru silenced for a moment, "What is it that you want to know?"

"I had a dream about someone being involved with an experiment...it could just be a guess, but I doubt that this someone was a stray." I said making everyone look at me surprised.

Yukari gasped. "My dad mentioned something about a young girl he met before his disappearance." she thought.

"..." Mitsuru frowned.

"Please Mitsuru, I need to know about this! Something is missing and I need to know what it is, it's been bugging me lately." I stood up now concerned. "Who was this someone? Who was the stray?"

"Woah, she's angry now..." Junpei thought surprised.

"It has nothing to deal with this." Akihiko grew impatient.

"No, she needs to know." Mitsuru sighed. "It can't be helped since it was the past."

"Senpai?" Yukari was worried.

"There was someone involved in an experiment, my grandfather stated that this 'specimen' was a stray. Lai, it was a young girl. This young girl actually resembles you, but records say she disappeared during the incident ten years ago. That is all I know." Mitsuru said sadly.

"..." Minato looked at Lai carefully. "Ten years ago...?" he thought as Lai glared at Mitsuru angrily.

"Resemblence?" I thought as I walked out of the room silently.

"Yoake-san!" Yukari called out.

"Man, Teach is pissed, she seems concern with the records..." Junpei said as he turned to Minato.

"Lai is just stressed, it's typical for her type as a 'Arcana' user to act differently around others at times." Ikutsuki said as he tilted his glasses.

"I think she is angry with me." Mitsuru frowned.

"It isn't your fault Mitsuru." Akihiko said as he began fixing his boxing gloves. "You didn't know about it."

"Someone should talk to her." Yukari said calmly.

"Arisato-san? Will you do it?" Mitsuru requested.

"...Okay." Minato said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry to request this, but Yoake-san is too angry with me and I do not think that I should talk to her right now." Mitsuru explained before Minato left the room.

Lai entered her room and grabbed the evoker off her bed. She placed it against her head with out pulling the trigger. "Bang." she spoke as she placed it in the air. "Tartarus, I remember it so well, something isn't right though. I haven't even been inside the place for so long to actually go up so smoothly. The young girl who resembles me...she disappeared in the incident nine years ago...I need to know more. I know that we are both connected somehow." Lai thought.

Minato knocked on the doors. "Lai?" he called out.

"Yeah?" I answered as I opened the door. "What is it?"

"You seemed angry with Mitsuru, you need someone to talk to?" Minato spoke as Lai invited him into her room.

"Your room seems-" Minato looked at all the anime and video game like posters on her wall along with mangas, animes, games, and dvds stocked on her bookshelves.

"A bit childish for someone like me?" Lai asked as she had her head down.

"No, it's cool." Minato said as I sat down on my bed.

"My outburst back there...it was because of my dream. I thought I was the girl who was the stray. If this is true then I need to know more. My parents left me and from many I heard that they died. I don't have any siblings and the only resource about all this is Tartarus." I explained as I tossed her evoker in my hand.

"..." Minato frowned as Lai stared at her evoker trying to hide her emotions.

"Minato, I'm sorry for pissing Akihiko off and worrying the others, but I want to know the truth about why I know Tartarus so well and why I understand personas. Orpheus is protecting me...why? He says I remember him from somewhere." Lai blurted out as she placed her evoker against her head again. "Damn, I wish this was a gun. I could end my life with just a pull of the trigger. Heh, that's too suicidal sounding for me." she laughed nervously.

"Lai," Minato sighed as Lai began to shake again. "Do you want to talk to Orpheus?"

"...I...just want to talk to you Minato. I don't want to bother Orphe." I said as I held the evoker close. "I just need someone here...Orpheus needs rest from being out a few times."

"I heard you humming something, when you were on the rooftop of the school. You stared at the sunset and seemed like you were going to cry. What was the song...?" Minato asked.

"It was..." I walked over to my desk and pulled out a portable player. Turning it on, Lai handed the earphones for Minato to listen. "It's snowstorm." she finished.

"You listen to this song a lot?" Minato questioned.

"..." I nodded as the song continued to play. "It reminds of something my mom used to sing. It doesn't have any words, but it makes me feel better."

"It sounds sad." Minato commented.

"Yeah, everyone says that." I smiled as I sat down on the bed.

Minato sat down in the chair by the desk. "You like trance music?" he asked.

"I like a bit of everything. My favorite is trance though. It keeps me calm." I said as I placed my evoker on the tv stand.

"Lai, let's hang out on the roof tommorow." Minato suggested as he took the earphones off.

"Huh?" I looked at him with a surprise.

"You need someone to talk to, so we'll hang out after school tommorow." Minato said calmly.

"Yeah," I stood up, "I should apologize to the others. Huh?"

"It isn't your fault Lai. The conversations about Tartarus been bothering you a bit. Mitsuru is worried about you anyway. For now, let everything calm down." Minato said as he turned the portable player off. Minato then stood up.

"...Minato?" I spoke softly as I stood up.

The two stared at each other for a moment silently, but Lai had her head down from blushing. "Um..." she tried to speak.

Minato didn't speak as Lai looked at him blushing helplessly. "..."

"...I don't what to say. Or at least how to say it." I said.

Minato used his evoker to call out Orpheus in front of Lai. "Orpheus, Lai wants to speak, but she doesn't know what to say." he said before Orpheus took a hold of Lai.

"What the-" Lai thought as Orpheus leaned his face in close to hers.

"You won't speak..." He said before placing his lips on hers.

Lai's eyes widened then changed color from red to blue as Orpheus didn't release her.

Minato was shocked at Orpheus's actions and cleared his throat. "She can talk now." he muttered.

Orpheus released Lai slowly and she touched her lips. "Can you speak?" he asked. Lai's eyes changed back to normal.

"Orphe...I recognize that you are from the Fool Arcana." I said as I breathed slowly.

"Yes." Orpheus answered, "Now you have that power."

"..." Lai nodded as Orpheus disappeared. "Minato...thank you." she found the right words to say.

Minato smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"Well, we better get some rest." Lai said as she opened the door. "We'll hang out on the roof tommorow."

"Yeah," Minato agreed as he left the room. 


	7. Chapter 7

7: Busy

(Lunchtime)

"Hey teach!" Junpei came in with bread in his mouth and a milk carton in his hand.

"Hello Iori." Lai said as she glanced at his grades, "Shit..."

"Is there something wrong Yoake-san?" Yukari questioned as she noticed the look on Lai's face.

"Iori, will you please come here. It's nothing Takeba." Lai said politely as Junpei walked over to her desk.

"Yeah, what's up?" Junpei asked.

Lai made a sigh and handed him his last test paper, "You need to improve your work efforts Iori. It is a disappointment to see your grades like this. If you keep this up, then this will be put on Ms. Toriumi's head and mine. Please take the time to study or I will assign you a tutor."

"Come on teach! You know I can make this up!" Junpei said as he fixed his hat.

"I know, but I may have to assign you a tutor if you keep getting low grades." I frowned.

"Don't worry I got this." Junpei said confidently.

Lai had a sweatdrop on her head and shook her head stupidly.

(After School)

"You should be careful or you might fall." Minato said as I held onto the bars while standing on the edge.

I took a few steps back and turned to him, "Are we going to Tartarus tonight?"

"Do you want to go to Tartarus?" Minato questioned as Lai glanced at the city.

"I do, I guess I should due to Orphe giving me a new power." I said cautiously.

"We'll go tonight then." Minato made his decision. "We won't know what else will happen if we just stay here."

"You're right." I said smiling. "Oh, I wanted to ask you something?"

"Hm?" Minato looked a bit curious.

"Ten years ago...did you live here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, um, is there something that you are worried about?" Minato questioned.

"..." I stared at Minato silently. "Nevermind. It's nothing." 


	8. Chapter 8

8: Break

(After School)

"Man, I'm glad that the exams are finally over..." Lai smiled as she had her head on the desk.

"What do ya mean teach? You didn't even take them?" Junpei said with a glare.

"Damn it Iori, I was grading them!" I retorted as she gave Junpei an evil look.

Junpei took a step back in fear while Yukari laughed at him.

Minato just stared at Lai with out her knowing silently. 


	9. Chapter 9

9: Ghost story

(Evening)

At the dining room table, everyone sat down wondering why Mitsuru called a meeting.

"Have any of you heard of Yamagishi Fuuka?" Akihiko asked.

"Yeah, she's in class 2-E. Yamagishi is usually sick and hardly ever there from what I heard. Wait a sec...!" Yukari looked at Akihiko surprised.

"Yes, she also has potential." Akihiko said seriously.

Everyone gasped except for Mitsuru.

"Yamagishi, has not been present in school lately." I stated with out realizing it.

"What?" Yukari began to panick.

"Yeah, people say that her 'ghost' wanders the school." Junpei teased as he turned the lights off.

I shook my head thinking, "Great a story to tell for the children."

Junpei pulled out a flashlight and started telling a story.

Yukari was shaking while Minato was closing his eyes trying to go back to sleep at the table.

"Stop it! No more of this mess!" Yukari said covering her ears as Junpei finished his story.

"Someone is scared of ghosts." Junpei chuckled.

"Shut up! Let's just settle this and find out if this story is true or not!" Yukari shouted waking Minato up.

"Letting someone get to you isn't smart." I thought as I tilted my head. "I'm staying out of this. I am a part of faculty." I excused myself.

"Fine! Minato, Junpei, you two are going to help me find out the truth!" Yukari said urgently.

"Now wait a minute-" Junpei cut her off.

"What? You scared Stupei?" Yukari questioned.

"No way! You are taking this too seriously Yuka-tan!" Junpei shouted in anger.

"Uh..." Minato tried to have a say.

"It's settled then. You three will find information about it." Mitsuru suggested.

"Have fun." I grinned. 


	10. Chapter 10

10: Fools

(Evening)

"Mitsuru, have you seen Minato and the others? It's not like them to be out without telling." I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"I guess they are still looking for clues to Yamagishi's disappearance." Mitsuru said as she read a book.

"At freaking ten at night? Shit!" I thought as I ran out the door. "Fools! What they hell are they thinking?"

Hearing the sound of Junpei yelling in pain, Lai walked in the light of the moon. "Leave the kids alone." she ordered as she confronted the thug.

"Look, everyone, it's the young faculty wench to save her children." One girl said as she was chugging a beer.

Fuck you whoring bitch!" Lai said with out turning to the girl.

"Heh, It's cute that the damn high school got new members, but to be around our age? That's a stupid joke." The thug charged at Lai quickly.

"Oh and that 'pretty boy' comment you made towards my friend-" Lai's eyes glowed for a moment then turned back to normal as she stopped the thug as she grabbed his fist.

"What the-?!" The thug gasped as Lai began to break his knuckles with a grin on her face.

The thug pulled himself away before Lai completely broke his hand completely.

"What's the matter? You're chickening out, worthless piece of shit." Lai tilted her head as she glared at the thug.

"...Wow." Junpei muttered as he stood up.

"I can kill you-you fuckin'-" The thug was interrupted as Shinjiro walked up to them.

"Leave them alone. I'll make sure they will leave." Shinjiro said facing Lai.

"Heh, yeah right!" The thug said then charging at Shinjiro.

Shinjiro simply stood still and threw the thug off balance. "You're not worth my time."

"Ooh, he got his ass beat." The girl said as she left with the other girls.

"Sunnova-" The thug coughed up some blood. "You got a death warrant comin'-I'll kill you and those pests."

"What? I didn't hear you." Shinjiro glared at the thug coldly.

"Eh!? I'll be on my way." The thug ran off scared.

"Did Akihiko send you here?" Shinji asked Lai.

"No, neither of us. What I want to know is this damn rumor going around. You got any information on it?" Lai crossed her arms.

"You mean Yamagishi? Some of these stupid girls were beating her up. Last time I heard, she's been gone for a week. Yamagishi could be dead probably." Shinjiro explained.

"Fuck..." Lai bit her finger drawing blood by accident.

"So the ghost story was just a rumor?!" Yukari was shocked.

"Are we done here?" Shinjiro asked rudely.

"Yeah. Thanks. You guys better thank him too." Lai ordered as the others gave their thanks to Shinjiro politely. "Now, we are going to have a talk and you three are in trouble."

"Wait-Ugh!" Junpei placed a hand on his stomach.

"Junpei!" Yukari was worried.

"Yukari heal him..." Lai ordered.

Yukari nodded as she began to heal Junpei.

"When we get back to the dorm room-I want a full explanation and then you guys will be punished." Lai glared.

(Late Night)

"That was stupid of all three of you!" Akihiko scolded.

"I told her not go there-the backstreets are dangerous." Junpei said.

"..." Minato looked like he was going to pass out.

"We were just trying to find out about the truth." Yukari simply spoke.

"Hell Yukari! You all couldve been killed! You dragged the boys into this so-detention for a week: all three of you. No clubs. That's final." Lai said stomping in anger.

"Teach?!" Junpei shouted.

"Huh?" Minato turned to Lai.

"I'm not going to be your mother, but I am putting your asses in the fucking' corner!" Lai said leaving the room.

"You all were irresponsible." Mitsuru glared at the three as she left the room.

Sitting in the hallway, Akihiko and Lai began to have a conversation.

"You were strict." Akihiko commented.

"Heh, Shinjiro was there..." Lai said as she bought a SoBay out of the vending machine.

"What?" Akihiko's eyes widened.

"He helped me stop that thug who started shit and gave me some good info. on the truth. Yamagishi doesn't have a ghost-she disappeared in the school. For about a week." Lai explained.

"I suppose that I should thank you." Akihiko smiled confidently.  
"Sanada, you just came out of recover a little while ago. I didn't do much really." Lai said shaking her head.

"You do get motherly though." Akihiko retorted.

"Shut the fuck up..." Lai coughed.

"Now that was childish." Akihiko grinned.

"Don't test me, Sanada." Lai glared at him.

Akihiko laughed, "You should try some boxing. You might like it."

"Heh, to test it out on the great Sanada. Ha!" Lai began laughing hysterically as she stood up.

Akihiko gave her a suspicious look as Lai continued laughing.

"Sorry," Lai giggled as she walked down to her room. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any Persona related stuff. I own Oc: Lai Yoake, Harumi Serutowa, Yakuza Eiki, and Mina Rinoshu.

11: Detention

(Daytime)

"I can't believe this? Detention? For about a week? Man," Junpei sighed as he slouched in the chair, "This sucks."

"Come on Junpei. It's only for a week, Lai did save us." Yukari sighed as she was painting her fingernails.

"I should say sorry to her." Minato suggested.

"She seemed pretty worried about us..." Junpei said.

"She looked different too." Yukari mentioned.

"Huh? Like what? She looked normal to me." Junpei said surprised.

"Like her power was going to possess her? And her eyes were blue instead of red like nothing changed." Yukari pointed out.

"I think you were just seeing things Yuka-tan. Teach knows what she's doin' so we should apologize to her." Junpei said as he was now full of energy.

"...You need help." Minato thought as he watched Junpei get excited.

I stayed in her room sleeping silently.

-------

I hear something...

"Where am I?"

Who are you, where are you?

"I don't know-I am inside this creepy tower...and-!"

Wait, you didn't tell me your name!

------

"You are looking for someone aren't you?" Pharos questioned.

"Wha? Why are you here now?" Lai turned away from him.

"That isn't nice. I just wanted to visit you. I want to be your friend. You are a good person to talk to." Pharos smiled cheerfully.

"Stupid kid..." Lai thought with a sweatdrop. "What is it that you want?" she asked.

"You want to look for someone, but they are hard to find. And you have another friend waiting for you." Pharos pointed.

Lai closed her eyes trying to ignore Pharos, "Heh."

"Hey, you aren't being nice today." Pharos said worried.

"Sorry, not interested in making new friends every full moon." Lai retorted as she kept her eyes closed.

"Your friends are waiting for your return though." Pharos whined.

"Don't you have someone else to talk to? I had a stressful day last night and I want to sleep." I sighed.

"Okay. well. I will be back later on for you. Bye." Pharos disappeared.

I fell asleep as I thought about the voice. "Yama...gishi?" she thought.

-----

There was girl lying on the cold tiled floor, she was emitting a strange dark purple glow from her eyes.

"Who are you?"

The girl didn't answer as she stood up clotheless, covered in a liquid. Her long bangs covered her eyes, but there were tears running down her cheeks. "You don't remember...?"

"What?"

The girl held her hand out as she opened her mouth trying to use her voice, "You don't remember anything...do you?"

"I don't honestly..."

The girl frowned as she shook her head in shame, "The boy at the park...the experiments...the guardian. It's all just a blur to you."

"I met him, and my guardian."

The girl gave a slight smile, "Orphe...and-"

----

(Evening)

Finally getting out of bed, Lai stumbled to the door and headed downstairs not realizing she was in her pajamas still.

"Oh hey, you're finally awake." Yukari smiled.

Lai nodded silently as she sat down in a chair, "Yeah...I think I'm going to take a walk. I need some air."

"Okay." Yukari said as Lai headed back upstairs.

Lai then changed her clothes and headed out to the Naganaki Shrine alone. She noticed a boy walking around the shrine. "Hey, you're Amada, right?" she called out recognizing his face.

The boy walked over to her silently, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a orange-light brownish jacket. "Yes, you're that new teacher at the high school." he said calmly.

"How come you are out here at this time?" Lai asked a bit worried as Ikutsuki mentioned to her about the boy's potential.

"I just wanted to visit the shrine, how about you?" the boy asked as he pointed over to the offeratory box.

"I just needed fresh air. Work has been stressful lately." Lai lied as she knew to keep the alley incident quiet. Walking over to the bench, the boy followed her.

"Oh," the boy said, "My name is Ken."

"It's nice to meet you Ken. My name is Lai. You don't have to use formalities call me Lai. That's what my friends call me unless I'm working-it's Yoake-san or teach." Lai made a face to the "teach" word.

Ken smiled, "Okay Lai. Um, do you come out here at night often?"

"Sometimes...I just like the night air whenever I need it. But how come you are out here alone?" Lai asked as she felt bad.

"I just wanted to pay my respects." Ken explained as he seemed sad now. "My mother died..." he murmured the last sentence.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I lost my parents when I was only seven years old. I can't even remember much of them not even now." Lai said looking at the stars.

"You don't seem sad about it." Ken said.

"I try to hide it so I don't have to worry others. It makes me sick, but I manage." Lai smiled cheerfully. "Well, I should get going. I'll see you later."

"Okay. See you later." Ken waved goodbye.

(Late Evening)

"Okay someone explain why Yoake-san was inside her room all day?" Mitsuru said pissed.

"Uh um...oh there she is-Teach!" Junpei said shaking in fear.

Minato turned to me with a smile. "You feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just needed some air. What's going on?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"Good, you're okay." Mitsuru said as she put her sword down.

"Uh, let me guess. The boys did something stupid?" I questioned.

"No, they are just fine. But, Yamagishi is still missing and yet we have not much time." Mitsuru stated.

"I know." I said seriously.

Minato confronted me with a calm look on his face, "We will check Tartarus soon. You up to it?"

"Yeah. I can manage." I smiled. Walking up to my room, I sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"You seem tired. Did something happen?" Pharos questioned.

"Nothing really just the normal. Why are you here?" I turned to the boy.

"I came to tell you about that girl you are seeking." Pharos mentioned.

I gasped and glared at him, "What do you know?"

"I know about the girl is inside Tartarus still-could she be dead or alive? I do not know." Pharos chuckled.

"Hm, I guess it's up to me then." I crossed my arms.

"Not only you but that boy as well. You two share something that most of us can not. Something close and dear. However, I can not tell what that something is..." Pharos frowned.

I sighed, "You..." I stood up and placed my hand on Pharos' head.

Pharos was silent for the moment as I gave him a pitiful look.

"Be a good boy. Sometimes having something dear is a good thing." I smiled.

Pharos looked at me with relief and shook his head. "I will visit you later . Though, sooner the better."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any Persona related stuff. I own Oc: Lai Yoake, Harumi Serutowa, Yakuza Eiki, and Mina Rinoshu.

12: Emporer and the Empress

(Late Evening)

"Okay, we're in." I said as Mitsuru and Yukari were standing around inside Tartarus. "Please becareful."

"The boys will not be long." Mitsuru said calmly as she sat down on her motorcycle.

Yukari looked around, "But you know how Junpei is. What if they all were separated?"

"That is a good chance." I said bluntly.

"What?!" Yukari said in shock.

"Tartarus is distorted and obviously they couldn't have been landing at the same spot Takeba. As long as they can hold on until they regroup then everything will be fine." I smiled.

"Some hope Yoake-san?" Mitsuru complimented.

"If that's the right word for it then yes. We still have some hope." I said.

"Can...anyone...hear...?" Akihiko contacted Mitsuru.

"Akihiko what's your status?" Mitsuru asked. "We've...been sepa...rated. No sign...of the girl tho...I am...fine. Luckily...we are not far..from each...other." Akihiko said looking around.

"All right then. We three will stay here and wait for your return with Yamagishi." Mitsuru said.

I looked at the full moon. "It's different than before..."

- - -

"You at least remember your guardian." The girl smiled.

My guardian? You mean Orpheus?

"Yes, our Orphe. He did love you. But you do not remember a thing. Such a waste..." The girl said coldly.

What are you trying to say?

"Heh heh, humans do not need to live long. We all must exist for a purpose either to live life or become a waste. What do you think we are?" The girl questioned.

Neither one...

- - -

"Yoake-san?" Yukari tapped my shoulder startling me.

"What the-?! Oh sorry." I said nervously.

"What's wrong with you? You seem out of it today." Yukari asked a bit worried.

"It's just the full moon, it seems different to me now." I spoke curiously as I hid the truth.

"...huh?" Yukari was confused.

"Hey, you there...?" Minato's voice was calling.

"Yeah." I answered.

"We regrouped and found Yamagishi. We are coming back." he finished.

"We'll be waiting for you guys." Yukari said in relief.

Hearing the floor rumble, I looked around in shock. "Something's here."

"What?" Mitsuru turned to me.

"You don't hear it?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Yukari questioned just before the two large shadows approached us.

"Them." I pointed out.

"The Emperor and the Empress." Mitsuru glared at them.

Yukari grabbed her Evoker and looked at me with a nod. I nodded in knowing what our plan was going to be.

"We got trouble." I told Akihiko over the speaker.

"We'll hurry!" he said as the four ran.

"Such rudeness." Mitsuru said as she pulled out her rapier. "Introducing yourself as if you have no respect." she grabbed a hold of her Evoker.

"I am not the one to speak names unless you give it first." I pulled out my Evoker.

As Mitsuru pulled the trigger, her persona Penthesile appeared, "I will execute you!"

I pulled the trigger and Yukari did the same.

We both dodged the Empress's first attack and circled around the two.

"Got a plan to hold them off?" I asked Mitsuru.

"For now, we must stall them for Akihiko and the others to arrive." Mitsuru stated.

"Okay, will do." Yukari nodded in agreement.

My eyes glowed blue instantly, "Fool Arcana...!" In my arms, a harp appeared.

"What the?!" Yukari gasped as I leaped into the air and knocked the Emperor over.

"Don't gape Takeba-we got trouble." I said as I landed on my feet.

"Yoake-san!" Mitsuru shouted as the Emporer grabbed me by the waist.

"Shit!" I mumbled as the Emperor had a tight strong grip. I felt like passing out until I slammed the harp against him.

The Emperor threw me to the wall and I slammed hard coughing up blood.

"Yoake-san!" Yukari screamed as I stood up slowly. "Io!" Yukari summoned her persona and attacked the Emporer.

"Takeba, do not worry about me." I said as I pulled out my evoker. "If I keep this up then I might be screwed over if I take any more serious injuries...shit!" I thought.

Mitsuru attacked the Empress with her rapier and Takeba began firing at the Emperor.

I charged at the Emperor with my Evoker against my head and shot myself, "Devil Arcana!"

The Emperor turned its attention to me and I had a grin as I kicked it away.

"Good work Yoake-san." Yukari cheered as I landed on my feet.

"No time for cheering on-I didn't kill it." I stated as I turned to Mitsuru. I charged at the Emperor again but this time it caught me by the leg. "Damn it!"

Mitsuru and Yukari were then captured by the Empress. "It's got a grip..." Yukari said struggling to get out of the Empress's grip.

The Emperor stared at me and lifted its other hand as it was about to throw me. "I can't...become one of them." I thought as the others came in the room.

"Shit-!" Junpei said as he spotted us.

"Orpheus!" Minato shouted as he summoned him.

"Paledueces!" Akihiko did the same.

"Those two are the dark auras..." Fuuka said softly as she stared at the Emperor and the Empress.

"We'll take them out then!" Junpei said tapping his long sword.

Orpheus and Paledueces released us from the Emperor and the Empress's grip.

"Orphe..." I muttered as Orpheus carried me down.

"You did fine keeping them busy. Leave it to us now." He whispered as he placed me on my feet.

"Okay." I nodded.

Minato ran over to me, "You need rest. Like Orpheus said we got this one covered."

"Yeah, you're right." I breathed calmly hoping that I would be okay.

"Yoake-san?" Fuuka walked over to me with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine. Those shadows..." I pointed at them, "Can you distribute the data?"

"...Yes." Fuuka said as she glanced over at the Emperor and the Empress.

"You probably have an evoker already, you gotta use it." I said fatigued.

"Okay." Fuuka pulled the evoker out and was about to summon Juno, however, Moriyama was in the way.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" I shouted.

"Fuuka...I'm..." Moriyama said sadly as she stared at the Emperor and the Empress.

"Shit. She should have stayed in the room like I have said before." Mitsuru said trying to catch her breath.

"Fuuka..." Moriyama continued.

"Damn it." I stood up slowly.

Moriyama turned to Fuuka with tears almost coming out of her eyes. "I'm so sor.." she tried to speak.

"It's okay. I know what I must do." Fuuka said putting the trigger against her head.

I passed out after that.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any Persona related stuff. I own Oc: Lai Yoake, Harumi Serutowa, Yakuza Eiki, and Mina Rinoshu.

13: Up Late

(Late evening)

"I see you have retrieved the one you were looking for." Pharos smiled cheerfully.

"You got some nerve waking me up." I complained.

"I'm sorry, but I sensed that you fainted after that last encounter with one of them." Pharos pointed out.

"Great...a comedian now?" I twitched.

"No, I'm not trying to be funny, but I was worried. Do you feel any better now?" Pharos said with a worried look.

"Yes, but tired thank you." I said.

Pharos then appeared in my direction with a smile, "I'll let you sleep then. I will visit again. Bye." he disappeared.

I yawned and got out of bed. "This shit keeps going." I thought as I headed to the door.

As I opened it, Fuuka was there in the doorway. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Fuuka had only moved in a few days ago since that night.

"Yoake-san." Fuuka addressed me.

"Call me Lai." I sighed.

"Okay, well, I wanted to talk to you...Lai." Fuuka said a bit nervous.

"Sure." I gave in and we headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a few cookies and a glass of milk.

"You seem to be strong fighting the shadows." Fuuka complimented sadly.

"Hm?" I looked at her confused.

"I can't fight at all...I feel sort of useless to the others." Fuuka explained.

"You aren't useless. You have a keen sense of collecting data with your persona. I use arcanas." I said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Fuuka said as she sat at the table.

"You guys couldn't sleep either." Yukari said with a yawn.

"Nope." I said before eating a cookie.

"Ah, the ladies have sleeping troubles." Junpei said cheerfully as he and Minato came down the stairs.

"Just great. Junpei shouldn't you be quiet? Mitsuru-Sempai and Akihiko-Sempai are sleeping." Yukari said a bit pissed.

"Not anymore." Akihiko sighed as he and Mitsuru came down.

I had my head on the table right by my plate of cookies. "Damn..." I thought.

Minato tapped my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just tired." I mumbled.

Minato sat in the chair next to me and smiled gently. "You need something warm to get you back to sleep?" he asked.

"You don't have to do anything Minato...(yawn) I am fine." I said.

"Yo Teach-I think Arisato is trying to get some!" Junpei teased.

I twitched and pulled out a butcher knife. "Say something else asshole..." I mumbled angrily and embarrassed.

"Now Iori has done it..." Mitsuru sighed.

Minato kept his eyes away from mine and I giggled softly. "What did you have in mind Minato?" I asked.

"What about some hot chocolate?" Minato suggested.

"Sure, that seems good." I smiled cheerfully.

Minato smiled as he stood up and headed to the cupboards.

"You seem happy with Arisato-san." Yukari smiled.

"He seems to like you a lot." Mitsuru added.

"Oh no, this is not an intervention and I am not going to be the center of this conversation." I said with a growl.

"I think it's cute." Fuuka smiled.

Minato came back with a cup of hot chocolate and I took it politely. "Thanks Minato." I smiled.

"You're welcome." Minato smiled as he sat back in his chair.

"Go on a date with him." Yukari whispered.

"Shut it..." I mumbled.

"Try it." Mitsuru ordered, "You both been working hard fighting off those shadows."

"What about you and Akihiko?" I retorted.

"There is nothing between us." Mitsuru said seriously.

"Uh huh." I said calmly.

"It can't be so bad." Fuuka was in on this too.

"Fine." I gave up. "Minato, you want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

Minato was surprised since he didn't hear anything the girls and I were talking about and nodded. "Sure." he answered.

I chugged the hot chocolate and glared at the girls, "You guys will have a harder time sleeping now since I'm up."

"Wow, a date with the Teach. I'm proud of you man, now you just have to get into the bases with her." Junpei nudged Minato in the arm.

"Iori-don't make me give you another detention." I threatened.

"Sheesh! It's just a joke." Junpei freaked.

Minato gave Junpei a nervous smile and turned to me. "You need to rest." he suggested.

"Isn't our break coming up soon?" Yukari asked.

"You mean that week break...yeah." I answered.

"What should we do?" Junpei questioned.

"Hold on, I don't have all the answers here. Mitsuru?" I turned to her.

"Well the beach is something we could do. We all have been straining ourselves lately." Mitsuru suggested.

"Yeah!" Junpei smiled. "That is a good one Mitsuru-sempai!"

"The fun in the sun sounds good to me..." I yawned as I had my head on the table.

"Teach is right about that one!" Junpei cheered.

"Iori!" I shouted angrily as I lifted my head up off of the table.

"Sleepy..." Minato had his head on the table as well and he started drooling.

I laughed at him and patted the boy on the head with a sigh. "We need to go to bed so..." I trailed off as I noticed a smile on Minato's face.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm off to bed." Yukari said before heading upstairs.

"Same here. I'm tired and I won't be able to sleep if I keep this up." Akihiko said following Yukari.

"Good night." Junpei said as he ran up the stairs.

Fuuka and Mitsuru nodded and did the same.

I tapped Minato on the shoulder and he lifted his head up slightly. "Nnn..." he mumbled.

"Arisato-san. Let's go to bed." I said as Minato stood up slowly.

Minato looked at me surprised.

"No...I mean, we got to get some rest for school." I said nervously.

Minato nodded and smiled. "Yeah," he said as he yawned.

"We still have a shadow to battle before we get to the week break in a few weeks." I said trying to remember.

"Orpheus said that something was bothering you about that." Minato asked.

"A shadow will come for us soon...that boy mentioned it." I said trying to remember what Pharos had told me.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any Persona related stuff. I own Oc: Lai Yoake, Harumi Serutowa, Yakuza Eiki, and Mina Rinoshu.

14: Forced Date

(Morning)

Sorting out the papers, I sighed as I thought about the next shadow we would have to face.

"Teach has been down lately..." Junpei whispered to Minato.

I overheard the conversation and continued to sort out the papers.

Yukari confronted me with a normal attitude and poked my forehead, "What's the matter with you?"

"Eh, I'm just tired from last night. You know that I had to grade papers." I lied trying to make sure that none of the other students would give the wrong idea.

"Really? That much work? We must be doing a pretty good job then." Yukari said.

"Yeah." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

Entering the classroom was Mitsuru. She turned to me with a serious look as usual. "Yoake-san." she addressed me.

"What is it, Kirijo?" I asked.

"Meet me after school. I have a favor to ask." Mitsuru informed me.

"All right." I said.

"Arisato?" Mitsuru turned to Minato.

Minato had his head on his desk and drooled. "Zzzz..." he snored.

"Tell him, that I want him to meet us as well." Mitsuru added before she left the room.

"This day better hurry on by." I thought.

(Afternoon)

Minato and I confronted Mitsuru silently outside the school.

"What is it?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, you seem interested. Here is what we are able to do for now until the next full moon. We will rest the next few days and then get back to training." Mitsuru explained.

"We need to train Yamagishi's analyzing skills. I haven't gained any new arcana's either." I said.

"We will see to that." Mitsuru said closing her eyes. "Well then, I will be on my way. You two spend some time together." she waved good-bye.

Minato and I looked at Mitsuru surprised as she walked home.

"That..." I shook my head. "Uh, what should we do?" I questioned.

"Where do you want to go?" Minato answered with another question.

"How about the Mall? They have a new coffee shop there." I suggested.

"Okay." Minato smiled cheerfully.

We took the train over to the Mall and headed to the coffee shop.

"So we have a bunch of shadows to go?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. I haven't used the arcana so much and Orphe has been worried that I might turn back...to whatever that was." I sighed.

"Orpheus does like you alot." Minato said a bit depressed. "He says he took care of you when you were alone. Orpheus also told me that you lost something, but you can't seem to remember."

"I lost something...but Orphe doesn't want me getting hurt again." I said as I noticed Minato's frown, "But I'm okay though. I enjoy hanging out with you and the others. I mean, you don't seem to think I'm wierd or anything. The others don't think that, but I am their sempai."

Minato smiled. "I like you just because." he spoke before eating a danish.

"It's funny how everyone is trying to start something between us." I muttered embarrassed.

"Yeah, we'll have to get them back later." Minato said.

"Hopefully Orphe will let us get away with it." I said rolling my eyes. I then noticed Minato staring into his coffee. "Um, Minato?" I had to say something.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um...let's go." I said with a smile.

We decided to take the train and head to the Naganaki Shrine. We then sat on a park bench.

"Minato, I'm glad that we saved Yamagishi and everyone is okay for now..." I said hiding my face.

"...?" Minato turned to me.

"But, I haven't been getting any better with my arcana and I think I might be in the way." I said thinking hard about it.

"You aren't in my way or anyone's way. I don't think that." Minato said with a calm look on his face.

I yawned and smiled, "Minato-you always say the most ridiculous things." I began to laugh.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Minato looked at me confused.

I stood up and looked at sky. "I don't know what it's really suppose to mean. I'm just glad that I'm not in your way."

The wind blew gently as I stared at the sky.

"She's trying to remember..." Orpheus thought. "If she remembers then she will hurt herself again. Just like before..."

"Remembers what?" Minato answered with a thought.

"Minato?" I called out to him.

"Uh, yeah?" he answered a bit startled.

"Let's go back." I smiled.

"Sure." Minato answered.

(Evening)

I sat on my bed trying to think clearly and less hard.

"Still want to meet a new friend?" Pharos questioned.

"What?" I gasped.

"A new friend, you both will meet them, just look at that box." Pharos pointed to the television.

I walked over to the T.V. and turned it on.

"Here we have more people in the comatose state at Shirakawa Boulevard..." The newsreporter began.

I listened to it and heard someone run down the hallway.

"People have been falling into these conditions in couples..." the Newsreporter continued.

"See, you have a friend there?" Pharos pointed to the hotel.

"A smut hotel..." I grumbled.

"What does 'smut' mean?" Pharos questioned.

"Nothing." I said with a sigh.

"So what are you going to do?" Pharos asked with a smile.

"Kill you if you stay here..." I thought. "Find them of course." I answered.

"Okay then. I will see you later." Pharos said before disappearing.

I ran out of the room and headed downstairs. "Hey!" I shouted.

Mitsuru and Akihiko turned to me.

"You hear it?! On the news, people are falling to the shadows in couples now." I said breathing.

"It seems odd. Where could the one be hiding?" Mitsuru asked.

"Shirakawa Boulevard." I commented.

"..." Junpei tried not to laugh.

"That's a next one then." Mitsuru said with a nervous look.

"...This is going to be fun." Junpei cheered.

Fuuka entered the room a bit clueless. "What is going on?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any Persona related stuff. I own Oc: Lai Yoake, Harumi Serutowa, Yakuza Eiki, and Mina Rinoshu.

15: Accidents

Approaching Shirakawa Boulevard and the "Love" hotel, we all had a nervous look on our faces.

"Who's goin' in?" I asked.

"Yamagishi will stay out here to detect the shadows." Mitsuru suggested.

"I guess I will go." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Akihiko, Mitsuru. You two are coming as well." Minato suggested.

"All right." Akihiko said.

"Yukari, Junpei. Stay here and protect Fuuka from the outside." Minato ordered.

"...Fine." Junpei sighed.

"Okay." Yukari said with a nod.

"I will keep an eye on the shadows." Fuuka said.

"Thanks. Let's go." Minato said before heading inside.

We four separated in pairs: Minato and I, and Akihiko and Mitsuru.

Minato and I noticed that the building did not have many shadows.

Entering a room, all we have seen were coffins. "This is strange." I said poking the coffins.

"There might be other rooms full of them." Minato said.

"Yeah." I agreed as we entered another room.

There was no one inside, but an oddly colored mirror.

Minato approached it and observed it carefully, "What the...?!"

* * *

Lai was coming out of the bathroom with nothing on but a robe, bra, and panties.

Her hair wasn't soaked but it was wavy from the humid.

Minato sat on the bed with a smirk on his face, "You're finally out of there."

"Yeah." Lai smiled cheerfully as she approached him.

Minato placed his hands on Lai's waist and lifted her onto his body.

"Arisato-san." Lai blushed as she had her forehead against his.

Minato smiled gently as he rubbed Lai's thighs. "I want more of this." he spoke softly.

[...Yoake-] A voice called out.

Lai didn't hear as she unbuckled Minato's pants.

Minato held Lai closer as she tugged his pants down.

[Arisato-]The same voice called out again. [Wake up-]

"Minato..." Lai gasped as Minato kissed her neck.

...Lai wake up...

I snapped my eyes opened and didn't pay attention to Minato, "What the hell?"

Minato blinked a few times with out noticing anything.

"Uh," I looked down and noticed Minato's boxers. His shirt was unbuttoned too.

Minato turned his eyes away after noticing what I had on, left.

I got off of him and ran into the bathroom, "Who the fuck did this?!"

[There you two are. Are you guys okay?] Fuuka questioned.

"Yeah I am." Minato answered.

[Yoake-san?] Fuuka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No problem." I answered as I came out buttoning my shirt. "Let's keep this a secret." I blushed.

Minato nodded with a blush.

"Orphe woke me." I thought.

Leaving the room and heading up the floors, we caught up with Akihiko and Mitsuru.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah. Let's not say." Akihiko scratched his head.

"Okay." I said trying not to laugh.

[Sorry, I could not reach you in time, but the one that you all must defeat is up ahead in that large room.] Fuuka instructed.

"Right." Minato said.

As we headed towards the door, I stopped.

"It's big..." I choked.

"What is it?" Mitsuru questioned.

"My friend is big...too big." I thought as my eyes widened.

"Lai snap out of it." Minato shook me.

I blinked and shook my head, "Okay."

As Minato opened the door, there was a large heart shaped shadow standing in the middle of the room.

[The Lovers is a major shadow that corrupts the emotion, please becareful.] Fuuka informed.

"Right." I said pulling out the evoker.

"This will be a bit different but hey at least we get a good fight." Akihiko said.

"Too much enthusiasm." Mitsuru shook her head as she held the rapier.

"I agree." I shot myself in the head.

______

"You shall recieve a new power...."

...

"The kind that will be of use to you in chivalry..."

...What?

...The Strength Arcana...?

-----

"Strength Arcana." I announced as I felt a surge of power run through me.

"Her eyes are yellow...?" Minato questioned as he noticed Lai's actions change.

"Alright let's finish this one!" Akihiko shouted as all four of us attacked the Lovers.

"Omoikane!" Minato shouted as he summoned the electric jellyfish.

I charged at the Lovers quickly causing it to focus on me the entire time.

Mitsuru summoned Penthesilea and attacked the Lovers.

"I'll stick with healing." I suggested as Akihiko fell back. I threw him a healing potion and covered my ground.

"Orpheus!" Minato assailed the Lovers again.

When the Lovers fell over, all of us surrounded it.

"Time for an all-out-attack!" Akihiko suggested.

We nodded and charged at the Lovers once more.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any Persona related stuff. I own Oc: Lai Yoake, Harumi Serutowa, Yakuza Eiki, and Mina Rinoshu.

Lai Yoake-purple hair/red eyes, an 17 year old teacher at Gekkoukan high, she is a arcana user and has some connection to the incident leading to her relationship with Orpheus. Lai's nicknames: Yoake, Yoake-san, Teach (Junpei calls her that).

16: Embarrassment

(Afternoon)

"Will someone talk? What happened in that hotel?" Yukari grew angry with us.

I didn't respond to her and turned to Minato with a sigh.

"Nothing happened." Akihiko played it cool.

"Reeally Akihiko-sempai? Then why are you blushing?" Junpei said poking Akihiko in the shoulder.

"I said nothing happened." Akihiko was pissed now.

I stood up with a calm look, "I'm going to take a walk."

"I'll come with you." Minato said quickly.

As we left the building, a dog stood on the side of the steps.

"What the...a dog?" I said as I looked at it.

"It's cute." Minato smiled.

I held my hand out to it and the dog sniffed a moment and then cheerfully barked.

I pat the dog on the head and smiled," Yeah, it is cute."

The dog whimpered happily and turned to Minato.

"So, what should we talk about?" Minato asked.

"Last night...what happened in the bedroom." I whispered making sure no one could here.

Minato looked at me a bit surprised and shook his head.

"I can't remember how it started, but Orphe called me. He told me to wake up, I remember that part." I explained.

"We were close to..." Minato trailed off as he noticed Yukari and Junpei looking out the window.

"Let's go." I said aloud and we headed off to the Naganaki shrine with the dog.

"We almost did it." I said blushing.

"You weren't wearing much." Minato commented.

"Heh, and you were encouraging me." I retorted.

"At least we snapped out of it even though," I lowered my turtle neck, "This hickey has something to do with it."

Minato's eyes widened, "Uh..."

"It's okay, but you weren't bad if it was your first time close to a girl." I laughed.

"I won't tell I promise." Minato said waving his hands nervously.

"Look, it stays as our secret." I said crossing my arms, "But I should get you back for seeing me half-naked." I walked over to him.

"Wait...I didn't do anything." Minato was nervous now.

I kissed him on the cheek and shook my head, "Such a cute look on your face."

"..." Minato looked at me with a nervous blush.

"Orphe won't do anything since I'm not mad. We should be relaxing soon." I said stretching.

(Late Night)

"I'm happy we could talk again." Pharos said appearing at the foot of my bed.

"Okay, who else is after me?" I asked beginning to be annoyed.

"No, I just wanted to come and visit you. I haven't been seeing you happy at all." Pharos made a frown.

"But I don't have to be happy to see you." I said sarcastically.

Pharos leaned over me with a cheerful smile, "You don't mean that."

I grinned, "Maybe, maybe not."

"You haven't been talking to your guardian lately..." Pharos said catching my attention.

"What did you just say?" I sat up.

"You don't want to remember do you?" Pharos questioned.

I closed my eyes hoping that I would instantly fall asleep.

-------

-Remember, you won't forget-

There was a little girl trapped in a wrap of shadows. Her body was clotheless and she was shaking relentlessly. Tears also ran down her cheeks.

"Orphe..." she cried as the scientists began recording her status.

"Who is she calling?" One man asked another.

"I don't know, but it seems like she will die as a result of these tests." The other answered.

"Orphe...Orphe...please." the girl continued to cry as she held herself tight, "I don't want to stay here. It's too scary."

The contaminant chamber consealing the girl began to crack with the liquid escaping.

"What the hell is going on?" The old man said.

"We can't control her anymore-she's gone a-wall." One scientist ran.

"Heh, how can any of you people not control her, she has lost her parents, no one knows that she exists anymore and if someone did actually care-they would go and look for her. Now tame her once more!"

"Kirijo....!" The little girl shouted in anger as she fell onto the floor.

"Heh, you should obey me. I am your master, nothing more and nothing less. You pitiful bastard child!" The old man shouted as he kicked the little girl over.

The little girl grabbed his foot and held onto it, "Orphe...wants you dead."

"What did you say?" Kirijo retorted.

"My Orphe wants you dead." The little girl said as the shadows tackled the old man and the scientists.

"Die, I want them all dead!" The little girl ordered as she was held by a shadow that appeared as Orpheus.

The scientists freaked out and began running out of the room but it was too late.

---------

I began to choke as my eyes snapped open, "You bastard."

"Was that a bad memory?" Pharos questioned. "I can't tell from good or bad. It is hard."

I threw a pillow at Pharos but he simply teleported to dodge it.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong for me to do such a thing." Pharos apologized.

"Orphe!" I shouted and Orpheus appeared.

"Heh, so you are able to call him on your own now. I am glad. See you again soon." Pharos disappeared.

Orpheus turned to me, "Are you alright?"

"No, I remember something. Not the good thing." I said sweating.

Orpheus hovered over to me and sat down on the bed. "You need to sleep."

"I'll try, but tonight will be hard." I stammered as I wiped my forehead.

Orpheus pulled me in his arms and I felt myself calm down.

"I saw what you two did last night." Orpheus commented.

"Eh, do not want to talk about it..." I mumbled.

"You were about to give it up to the boy." Orpheus continued.

"Orphe, no more talky." I whined.

"Well, you want to explain?" Orpheus wanted an answer now.

"It was the damn Lovers and that's all I got to say." I answered.

"..." Orpheus didn't speak.

"Orphe I didn't do it." I said with a yawn.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any Persona related stuff. I own Oc: Lai Yoake, Harumi Serutowa, Yakuza Eiki, and Mina Rinoshu.

Lai Yoake-purple hair/red eyes, an 17 year old teacher at Gekkoukan high, she is a arcana user and has some connection to the incident leading to her relationship with Orpheus. Lai's nicknames: Yoake, Yoake-san, Teach (Junpei calls her that).

17: New faces, New worries

(Morning)

"Okay everyone this is Harumi Serutowa. She will be joining us this year. She has moved from America." Mrs. Toriumi stated.]

Serutowa had medium length dark brown hair and light light brown eyes. She wore glasses and she seemed like the book-reader type.

I pointed out a seat next to one of the students in the middle of the class.

"It is nice to meet you all." Serutowa smiled cheerfully.

Some of the guys were already beginning to like her.

"This is going to be a real fun time." I thought as Serutowa was being confronted by Junpei.

Minato had his head on the desk, snoring the day off.

(Afternoon)

"How the hell?" I asked as Minato and I carried the stacks of documents.

"Come on, Yoake-san." Hideki, the vice president, stated, "Arisato is a new member and he needs as much guidance as he can get."

"My guidance is my foot up your ass preppy boy..." I thought with a sigh.

As we walked through the hallways, we confronted Serutowa. She was staring at the bulletin board looking for something to do.

"Oh! Yoake-san, I'm sorry if I'm in your way." Serutowa said a bit nervous.

"No, you're okay, just helping around. That's all. What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Just a club to participate in." Serutowa said observing the fliers.

"What about the art club?" I suggested, "They're still open. I'll recommend you if you need help."

"Really? Thank you." Serutowa smiled cheerfully.

Junpei was snooping around the halls as usual.

"Iori!" I called him out.

"Uh, Teach! I didn't know you were there with Arisato-san!" Junpei jumped.

"Yeah right. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for something to do." Junpei lied.

"Really..." I glared at him.

"Oh hi Iori-san." Serutowa said cheerfully.

"Hey Harumi." Junpei waved.

"Let's go Arisato-san." I ordered.

Minato nodded.

We continued to walk down the hall and hand these documents to the mailbox.

"God, that was heavy." I complained.

"Could this be considered training?" Minato questioned.

"I hope you are joking about that." I sighed.

"Mitsuru must be out today." Minato said as he glanced at the documents.

"Yeah, she told me that she and a friend were working on something." I said as I sat down in a chair. "Shit...I'm tired."

"You want to go to the Naganaki shrine?" Minato suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so. I need the fresh air." I smiled cheerfully.

"Oh no you two don't!" Junpei grabbed a hold of Minato's arm and mine. "You gonna tell me about Harumi Seratowa!"

"Ha-little Iori has a crush on the new student, eh? I got nothing on that student. Don't try asking Minato either-he sleeps in class." I said as I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Junpei said as he rubbed his head.

"Look you gotta ask her yourself." I said tilting my head.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any Persona related stuff. I own Oc: Lai Yoake, Harumi Serutowa, Yakuza Eiki, and Mina Rinoshu.

Lai Yoake-purple hair/red eyes, an 17 year old teacher at Gekkoukan high, she is a arcana user and has some connection to the incident leading to her relationship with Orpheus. Lai's nicknames: Yoake, Yoake-san, Teach (Junpei calls her that).

18: Beach bums

(Morning)

"Okay. So we got our bathing suits," I started packing my clothes.

Yukari, Mitsuru, and Fuuka were doing the same.

"So-how long will we be there?" Fuuka asked.

"For three days. Father allowed us, but he is very busy." Mitsuru said locking up her suitcase.

"Is it safe to leave the shadows?" Yukari asked worried.

"I bet they won't be out really...so we'll be fine taking a break." I smiled.

"At least we don't have to deal with homework." Fuuka giggled.

"Heh. no grading papers is more like it." I said carrying my suitcase.

"Okay, let's go." Mitsuru said as she headed down the stairs.

We followed her and met up with the boys at the door.

"Ken-kun, be good okay." Fuuka said happily.

"I will." Ken said as he sat at the table.

"Wait! When did Ken stay here?" I asked.

"A few days ago. By the time you had a teacher's outting." Mitsuru said.

"Oh. I'll bring you something." I said happily.

"You don't have to." Ken said before he took a sip of his coffee.

"No. I got to since no one tells me anything now a days." I said nervously then glanced at Junpei and Akihiko with a grin.

"Oh okay." Ken smiled cheerfully.

"So, we ready?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah." Junpei cheered.

I opened the door and we all headed out.

On the ship, I sat in the shade and was about to fall asleep until I heard Junpei's shouting.

"This is going to be great!" Junpei cheered.

"Stupei is at it again." Yukari sighed.

"Here." Minato handed me a soda.

"Thanks..." I took the soda as he sat down next to me.

"You seem a bit down." Minato said he noticed me throbbing my head up and down drifting off to sleep.

"It isn't that...I'm just tired." I said with a yawn.

"I'll let you sleep." Minato said as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you..." I said before I closed my eyes.

_ - _

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are." The girl said as she approached me.

What...?

"Orphe loves you and he doesn't want you to be scared anymore. Orphe and 'He' will love you." The girl continued.

Orpheus...and who?

"Orphe loves you and he doesn't want you to be scared anymore. Orphe and 'He' will love you." The girl continued.

Orpheus...and who?

"You still do not know who 'He' is? Well, I guess it will take longer than I thought." The girl held her hand out to me.

I guess I should take it...oh well.

"We will remember together. Orphe will never let you get in harm's way. Neither will 'He', but someone else will come after you."

A third now?

"Yes. However, this third is a part of the other."

Two sides of one coin...

"If that is how you would put it then yes. Orphe knows what you shouldn't know. He wants you to forget it all."

Forget what?

"Your 'friends'. The ones you meet every full moon. You've met them before and they took you in as their own." The girl grinned.

...Orphe! Orphe!

"Yes." Orpheus confronted me and the girl.

Who is she?

"..." Orpheus didn't answer as he fell silent.

"Orphe..." The girl said happily.

"It's you." Orpheus spoke coldly.

...!

"The old you." Orpheus added angrily.

"Yes, I am you. Well, the old you. The one that should tell you everything instead of letting you suffer slowly." The girl crossed her arms.

"Don't you dare." Orpheus scolded the girl.

...

"You should want to know everything Lai. You want to know the truth, right? I mean, it has been killing you since you met that Arisato-boy." The girl hit a nerve.

...I will find out the truth on my own.

"Lai, are you sure?" Orpheus was worried.

...Yeah, as long as it doesn't kill me.

- - -

(Afternoon)

"Lai, we're here." Minato nudged her.

Lai opened her eyes slowly and stretched her arms. "Wha?" she looked at the others.

"Come on teach! Get up and get going!" Junpei said excited.

I stood up and we all headed inside the hotel.

"Father..." Mitsuru said with out happiness as Kirijo and Ikutsuki confronted us. "Thank you for allowing my friends to stay here on the school's break sir."

Kirijo nodded silently and turned to me with a curious look, "You are?"

"Lai Yoake, Kirijo-san. It's a pleasure." I said a bit nervous.

"I remember you now." That was all Kirijo had said and walked away.

"What was that with the pirate?" Junpei commented.

"Shut it." Yukari punched Junpei's side.

"What? He'd make all of us walk the plank in a second." Junpei said holding his side.

"Kirijo-san is scary." Fuuka trembled a bit.

"Yeah, but if he knows me from before he must not be then." I said calmly.

Ikutsuki watched the others from a distance and then disappeared.

"So, who wants to check out the beach?" Junpei questioned.

"We will do that tomorrow. We all have a meeting to attend to." Mitsuru said.

(Evening)

I sat down on the couch eating an Italian ice slowly.

"Okay...to make things simple. The Kirijo family has been experimenting with the shadows from Tartarus." Mitsuru said.

"...!" Everyone who didn't know turned to Mitsuru in shock.

"So you mean those rumors about the girl falling from the top of Tartarus-" Junpei began.

"It was me, I know." I said with a frown.

"Takeba-" Mitsuru turned to Yukari. "Your father was one of the workers there. However, he did not survive the explosion..."

"Grandfather has caused the revival of Tartarus and Yoake-san's alternate potential. There were many victims who lost their lives and now the shadows have come back since then." Mitsuru stopped as Yukari stood up abruptly ending the conversation.

"..." Yukari stormed out of the room silently in anger.

"I will speak to her." I said with out hesitation.

"Takeba!" I spoke as I found her out on the beach.

"What now? You want to tell me anymore!" Yukari yelled at me.

"Look, I wouldn't waste my time being pissed at Mitsuru. She feels bad enough. It wasn't my fault either. I know that I was screwed up because of it, but if you want to take it out on something-do it on the shadows." I said pissed off.

"My father disappeared and now I know he is dead." Yukari stared at the stars.

"And I was cursed with Arcanas." I retorted as I sat down in the sand. "However, we can handle this problem by reaching the top of Tartarus."

"Yoake-san, how come you are positive all of the sudden? You aren't angry at all?" Yukari questioned.

"Oh, I'm fucking pissed, but I want to solve my problems another way." I said with a chuckle.

"You seem to let things go easily." Yukari sighed in relief.

"You just need to relax." I said finishing my Italian ice.

"Thanks Yoake-san." Yukari smiled.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Minato asked.

"Yeah." I answered as I stood up.

"Same here." Yukari answered.

"We should get some sleep for tomorrow." I suggested.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Sorry I have not updated in a while college exams, however, I will try to keep this story going, oh please don't mind if i spell crap wrong. I really don't pay attention that much with some words as long as it makes sense. When some other critique be polite about it THANK YOU. For encouragement thanks~.~

Disclaimer: I do not own any Persona related stuff. I own Oc: Lai Yoake, Harumi Serutowa, Yakuza Eiki, and Mina Rinoshu.

Lai Yoake-purple hair/red eyes, an 17 year old teacher at Gekkoukan high, she is a arcana user and has some connection to the incident leading to her relationship with Orpheus. Lai's nicknames: Yoake, Yoake-san, Teach (Junpei calls her that).

19: Swimsuit contest

(Morning)

"Okay, let's get the party started!" Junpei said as he raised a finger in the air.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Minato was confused.

"The contest of course." Junpei spoke cheerfully.

"Contest?" Akihiko didn't know what Junpei was talking about.

"The swimsuit contest of course! I shall begin the announcing the participants!!" Junpei continued.

Fuuka walked out in her two piece with a skirt. "What's going on?" she thought as she approached them.

"Here is the first contestant-Yamagishi Fuuka, in her cute attire." Junpei spoke aloud.

"...?!" Fuuka was annoyed a bit.

Yukari followed from behind in a bikini piece but wore torn jean shorts. "What are you doing now Junpei?" she crossed her arms.

"Here is Takeba Yukari-the sporty type of chick who is lookin' pretty fine." Junpei complimented.

Mitsuru walked out in a white two-piece swimsuit with a tropical red flower attached. "Who is starting the commotion?" she asked curious.

"Third, our lovely Mitsuru. Probably in one of her bests of course." Junpei grinned.

"Hey, where's Lai?" Minato questioned.

"Yoake-san decided to stay in her room and do some studying." Mitsuru answered.

"What?! Why during our break?! It's good weather!" Junpei complained.

"It's her decision." Mitsuru shrugged.

In the library, Lai was reading a few old newspaper reports about the incident ten years ago.

"The incident leading to a child's disappearance...ten years ago-" I trailed off as I began reading one article.

"Still concerned about your potential I see." Ikutsuki said with a smile.

"I guess, nothing new now." I sighed as I rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

"You shouldn't worry about it. You are alive and well Lai." Ikutsuki said cheerfully.

"When you put it that way..." I said with my eyes rolling.

...Don't be fooled...

"!" I gasped.

"Is there something wrong?" Ikutsuki asked a bit worried.

"It's nothing, I just thought of something." I chuckled as I moved the newspapers away. I stood up and headed towards the door, "Thanks for cheering me up."

Walking down the hallway, I stared at the floor wondering what else or who else was affected by the explosion.

"So, I should be dead..." I kept thinking.

I came across paths with Kirijo and he sighed, "Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"Sorry sir. I had to be alone for a bit. Although, you've been treating me differently...you remember me from when I was a child?" I spoke curious.

"Yes. My father knew you, so did that blue haired boy. I've seen him around too." Kirijo spoke only.

"Oh, well it is a pleasant knowing that you are letting me and the others stay here." I said politely before I excused myself.

(Afternoon)

"Look we failed trying to score some chicks and also ditched the one that's a man. Man, all we have is two more chances and that's it." Junpei said angrily.

"I'm only in this to win. Nothing else." Akihiko said.

"You dragged me into this." Minato said with a yawn.

"Okay, now. Minato go after that mysterious hottie in that one piece and we'll go after the blonde." Junpei suggested as he pushed Minato over to the girl.

The girl was wearing a sunhat and a blackish purple one piece the revealed her back and stomach. She wore sunglasses too.

"Hey." Minato waved as Junpei and Akihiko watched him.

"Hey there, cutie." The girl smiled sweetly. "I see that you and your friends are trying to score."

"Heh, it was the one in the hat's idea." Minato shrugged.

The girl tilted her sunglasses a bit revealing her eyes and winked, "You seem like the innocent type though. What's your name? Or should I guess it?"

"If you like games-I'll give you three guesses." Minato said going along with it.

"And if I win? What do I get?" The girl teased. "How about a kiss or a date?"

"Your choice." Minato said with a smirk.

"Is it Junpei?" The girl questioned.

"No." Minato answered.

"Is it Akihiko?" The girl asked again.

"Nope. One more try." Minato said calmly.

"Minato." The girl said happily.

"Yeah, wait, how did you know?" Minato was surprised.

The girl took her sunglasses off and shook her head, "Wow, to think you could actually hit on me."

"La-" Minato tried to speak but I interrupted him with a kiss.

"Be glad I'm a nice teach." I teased.

"Dude! I saw that!" Junpei shouted.

I followed Minato and confronted Junpei and Akihiko. "You two should be ashamed, trying to hit on older women." I scolded.

"Wha-teach?!" Junpei was embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's me. I honestly do not like two pieces, but I'll wear this I guess." I sighed.

"Okay since Minato actually was able to win Lai's heart, now we have to go try that girl over there." Akihiko said calmly.

"Yeah." Junpei said as the two ran over and hid behind a boulder, watching the girl stand on the dock.

"Pathetic." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"You finished your study?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, oh-for winning the game-I would like a date later." I said before laughing.

"What the hell?!" Minato looked at me in shock and embarrassment.

"You're sweet and you didn't use any corny pick-up lines. So, your choice on the date." I said with a wink.

Minato smiled and nodded.

I glanced at the blonde girl in the blue dress, "She looks like someone I met before..."

The blonde girl looked around and spotted Minato then Lai.

"Computing data..." she thought.

"Hey Minato you want to see the two mess up?" Lai asked.

"Sure, nothing else to do for now." Minato smiled.

"It is him...and he is with that girl..." The blonde thought as she noticed Lai's eyes. "The two have been located. All is complete."

(Evening)

"She's a what?!" Junpei shouted.

"A robotic persona user...?" I said trailing off.

Junpei slumped into the couch and Yukari was laughing hard.

"Stupei-you are ridiculous." Yukari said.

"I guess you've all met Aegis, she will accompanying us on heading through Tartarus." Ikutsuki said with a chuckle.

"This is becoming more of a damn joke..." I thought as I turned to Mitsuru.

"You should be better now, we haven't seen you all day." Mitsuru said happily.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that we all were able to relax." I said with a sigh.

"I was created to protect you." Aegis stated as she sat across from Minato.

"Now wait a minute!" Yukari said standing up angrily. "Aren't you being a bit forward with this Aegis? You're clinging onto Minato like a child!"

I choked on my water and hid my laughter.

Minato was clueless.

"So, what the heck can we do now?" I said with a shrug.

"She was so cute..." Junpei mumbled into depression.

"I guess Stupei underestimates too much." Yukari said.

"I need a drink." I thought as I stood up.

Aegis turned to me with a serious look on her face, "I am also programmed to protect you too."

"Protection from what?" I questioned.

"Now Minato and Lai got a babysitter." Akihiko teased.

"Aegis can you remove this bug from the room." I asked politely.

"Understood." Aegis said with out any hesitation as she confronted Akihiko.

"What?" Akihiko glared at Aegis until she picked him up.

"That works." Minato said as Aegis forced Akihiko to leave the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any Persona related stuff. I own Oc: Lai Yoake, Harumi Serutowa, Yakuza Eiki, and Mina Rinoshu.

Lai Yoake-purple hair/red eyes, an 17 year old teacher at Gekkoukan high, she is a arcana user and has some connection to the incident leading to her relationship with Orpheus. Lai's nicknames: Yoake, Yoake-san, Teach (Junpei calls her that).

20: Last day at the Beach

(Morning)

I heard Yukari scream, "Get out of his room Aegis!"

I peeked out of my doorway and took a step out.

"What the hell is going on?" Junpei peeked out his doorway.

"I don't know, but Takeba is really being loud." Mitsuru a bit annoyed.

Akihiko walked out of his room.

"Damn it." I confronted Yukari and Aegis. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Aegis, she was in my room." Minato said falling over.

I caught him and gave Aegis a sigh, "Everything is okay. You just need to learn about some things."

"What are some things?" Aegis questioned.

"Hm, personal space. Some people like to be alone." I said trying to not be rude. "Also, knowing how much space you should give someone, you know like to breathe."

"My programming specifications have never comprehended such aspects." Aegis spoke.

"Okaayy..." I said nervously. "I think I understand what you mean."

"To make these words more clearer, I am only built to destroy shadows and protect you and him." Aegis stated.

"24-7?" I asked.

"Affirmative." Aegis said.

"Okay, I am going to teach you how to be less strict." I said clasping my hands.

"Yeah, let's head to the beach since it's our last day before we gotta go back to school and Tartarus." Junpei said happily.

"Hopefully nothing else new will happen..." Yukari said.

(Afternoon)

"Okay, I think I got the hang of it." I said blowing up a floaty ring.

"Do you need assistance with the object?" Aegis questioned as she sat next to me.

"Oh, I'm okay. It's my first time actually blowing one of these floats up." I chuckled. "Will you be attending Gekkoukan with us?"

"Yes, I will participating in the facility as a student." Aegis answered.

"I see." I said thinking.

"Come on ladies!" Junpei splashed water on us.

"Bastard..." I growled as I stood up shaking from the water.

"I will assist you in 'getting even'." Aegis said changing her fingers into guns.

"Whoa! Hold it Aegis, just splash Junpei back. It's safer that way." I said with a nervous chuckle.

Minato approached me silently with a towel in his hand.

"Thanks." I took the towel and wrapped it around me. "So Aegis will be attending our school. That's great, but what is trying to protect us from?" I asked.

"..." Minato didn't answer.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I only own ocs, not persona.

21: Back to School

(Morning)

"Shit, I'm tired." I thought as I marked off a grade. "Tartarus has been quiet lately. It's getting to me."

"Hey Teach!" Junpei cheered as he noticed Harumi sitting at her desk.

Harumi was reading a book silently.

"Iori, you will call me Yoake-san! Got it?" I scolded as I slammed my hands on the desk.

Junpei got scared and jumped back. "Yes ma'am!"

Harumi giggled as she noticed Junpei getting yelled at.

"Stupei has some manners to work on." Yukari crossed her arms in a sigh.

Minato was sleeping again. He didn't snore this time.

"Thank god Toriumi is out today." I said as I closed my book.

"Yoake-san." Ken walked into my class.

"Uh, yes what is it?" I turned to him a bit surprised.

"I need help with something." Ken muttered trying to quiet it down.

"Yes..." I lowered my voice.

"My father is concerned about my stay at the dorms." Ken said worried.

I looked at Ken with a smile, "I will take care of it. Ikutsuki and I will handle the problem."

Aegis approached me and stood beside Ken. "Do you need assistance?" she requested.

"Um, maybe...I need you to help me convince Ken's father that it is okay to stay at the dorms." I whispered.

"Understood." Aegis said lowering her voice.

(Afternoon)

Ikutsuki, Aegis, Ken, and I were walking to Ken's home.

"He is concerned about my well-being." Ken explained.

"I will give him a thorough report on Iwatodai dorms's positive outcome." Aegis stated.

"This will be easy to handle." I said stretching my arms just before we walked up the steps.

"Cheerfully are we?" Ikutsuki laughed.

"I just want peace." I said as I knocked on the door.

We waited for a few minutes and A man answered the door.

"Father." Ken said calmly.

The man looked at us silently and then turned to Ken. "Hello." he stated."You all must be the ones my son is staying with." the man then turned to us.

"Yes. I am a teacher at the high school." I stated. "Ikutsuki is a chairman and Aegis is on of our fellow students." I introduced them.

"Come in." The man stated.

In the living room, we all were silent until Ikutsuki opened his mouth. "We assure you that Ken is safe. Of course the other kids are older, but he doesn't get in anyone's way." he began.

I nodded as I turned to Ken.

Aegis just faced Ken's father and did not say a word.

"So there is no trouble?" Ken's father asked.

"No sir. I am a fellow teacher there and I do keep track of where everyone is." I explained calmly. "I will watch over Ken personally." I suggested.

"Fine then. I understand that there is no trouble." Ken's father gave in.

Ken had a smile on his face in relief and turned to me happily.

(Evening)

Eating at the table, Minato and I were discussing about the new students.

"You seem calm this week." Minato said with a smile.

I chewed on some of my ramen then turned to him with a nod.

"So shall we head to Tartarus?" he suggested.

"Yeah." I said after I finished eating my bowl of ramen. "We need to train for the next full moon and we have been resting long enough."

"Finally, some excitement!" Akihiko cheered.

Yukari grabbed her bow and arrow. "At least we will be more prepared this time." she sighed.

"Yeah let's kick some ass!" Junpei shouted.

Ken had a look on his face that caught Aegis's attention.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked monotone.

"...The shadows. We have to fight them?" Ken asked.

"Affirmative. The shadows will keep increasing at a steady rate." Aegis stated as she prepared herself.

"We will scatter around the floors and stay for only an hour or two. Which ever comes first for us." Minato explained.

"Got it." Mitsuru said as we head out the door.

(Dark hour)

"What the-!" I saw a dog attack some of the shadows on its own.

"That's the dog from before..." Yukari and Fuuka pointed out.

"Cool." Junpei said amused.

The dog jumped back, but fell on one leg.

"It's wounded." Akihiko stated.

We ran up to the dog and Yukari kneeled down beside it.

"I can heal it, but only temporary." she said worried.

"Alright. Let's all head to Tartarus and half of us will go inside at a time." Minato suggested.

"You're right." Mitsuru said with a nod.

Entering Tartarus, we all stood before the steps.

"Ken, Aegis, Lai, and I will go in first. Mitsuru, Akihiko, Yukari, and Junpei will take the second half." Minato said.

"Got it." Everyone understood.

Fighting the shadows were easy, but a workout. Ken knew what he was doing and he wasn't scared either.

"Shadow eliminated." Aegis said killing a shadow.

I caught up to shadow in a corner and assailed it. "Yep, got one over here." I said.

"Ha!" Ken slammed his spear against the shadow's head.

Minato summoned Omoikane and eletricuted one shadow.

"Aegis!" I called out to her as four shadows were surrounding me.

Aegis ran over and shot two of them down immediately.

I shot myself with the Evoker and took down the rest.

"More monsters...is this a nightmare right now?" Ken questioned as he panted.

"No, these bastards still exist." I said as I felt a sharp pain in my side as a shadow slit my shirt. "Damn!" I scolded as I kicked it away.

"Shadow detected. Mission: Defeat the remaining shadows." Aegis said as she shot the shadow.

Minato ran to my side and helped me stand. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said wiping the blood away. It was only a scratch nothing fatal.

"Aegis keep track of everyone's conditions." Minato ordered as I felt my legs give out.

"Shit..." I muttered as I pulled out my evoker to call out my Devil arcana.

"Lai!" Minato shouted as a large shadow appeared behind me.

Orpheus jumped in the way and blocked its attack. "Lai, be careful." he said pushing the shadow back.

I nodded before I shot myself.

"Devil Arcana..." the voice ran through my head.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I only own ocs, not persona.

22: Dog

(Evening)

"So what are we going to do about this?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Let's keep him." Yukari said happily.

"I do not think pets are allowed in the dorms Takeba." Mitsuru said seriously.

"This one is strange. It was always taking walks by itself." Fuuka pointed out.

"What happened to its master?" I turned to her.

"Recently its master passed on." Fuuka said sadly.

"We can't leave it alone. It's still healing from last night." Ken said.

"We can keep him here." Ikutsuki stated.

"Who is taking care of him?" Junpei asked, "I'm not stuck cleaning dog-shit."

"I will assist in caring for the dog." Aegis suggested.

"I did live with animals. I guess I will lend a hand." I suggested.

"Everyone has to care for him." Minato said.

"What?!" Junpei and Akihiko glared at Minato.

"Yes, we all live here so we all have to take care of him." Mitsuru explained.

A knock on the door sounded and everyone turned to it.

"Yoake-san?" Harumi questioned from outside.

"Shit! Harumi is here! Why would she want to come here?!" Junpei freaked out.

"Calm down Junpei, Harumi is here for tutoring. She is having trouble in Composition class." I explained while walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Yukari stopped me. "We got to hide our evokers." she pointed out on the table.

"Man, get them up in your rooms now!" I ordered and everyone ran.

Ken was sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Mine is under my bed." he mentioned.

As I opened the door, Harumi looked a bit clueless.

"Sorry about that Harumi, come in." I said a bit nervous.

Harumi entered the room and looked around. "So this is the where you live." she said amazed.

"Yeah, you could say that." I laughed.

Mitsuru was reading a book in the lounge.

"Okay, let's get started." I said happily before Junpei jumped in front of me.

"Yeah, I will help too Teach!" Junpei smiled.

"Geh, stupei is trying to have some fun..." Yukari sighed.

Minato sat down with his books on the table. He looked like he was about to fall asleep again.

I sighed as I opened my textbook and pulled out a pen.

We have been relaxing and Tartarus has been on our minds.

(Late Night)

"You haven't been happy have you?" Pharos smiled.

"Nn, what now?" I questioned annoyed.

"You are one of my only friends and you aren't happy, is there something you want me to do?" Pharos asked.

"No, I'm fine." I murmured.

"Do you want your memories to recover?" Pharos smiled happily.

That question made my eyes widen, I knew Pharos was hiding something. "..." I couldn't answer him.

"Yes, I know that you haven't been recovering your memories lately. Do you want me to find them for you?" he asked.

"No." I spat out.

- - -


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I only own ocs, not persona.

23: Revenue

(Morning)

The next few weeks Pharos has not been able to visit me. I knew something was wrong and yet I have not been able to doubt it.

"Hello my name is Ryoji." Ryoji smiled happily.

A majority of the female students were blushing and giggling over him.

"You may find a seat Ryoji." I said ignoring the girls.

"You are dangerous." Aegis spoke as Ryoji approached her.

"Aegis that is rude!" Yukari blurted out.

I tried not to laugh but it was unexpected.

(Afternoon)

On the rooftop, I was sitting on the bench staring at the sky.

"I knew you were up here." Ryoji said happily.

"Hm, what is it?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing, but are you going on the field trip soon?" he asked.

"Field trip?" I was confused.

"Tell me Yoake-san, do you despise me?" Ryoji asked.

"Huh? No. Why ask that?" I said surprised.

"I was just thinking. Aegis doesn't like me that much." Ryoji gave me a weak smile and sat down next to me.

"Don't worry she'll come around." I smiled cheerfully.

"You seem depressed about something." Ryoji noticed.

"Oh I've just been stressed over things. That's all. It's nothing serious." I said waving a hand.

"How about we go to a resturaunt. My treat." Ryoji suggested.

"No." Aegis spoke as she stomped through the doorway.

"Ack!" I choked as she grabbed my collar.

"You are not good." Aegis immediately spoke.

"Aegis stop being mean." I tried to breathe as she had a good grip.

Ryoji gave a sigh and I ordered Aegis to release me.

"How about some other time?" I asked.

"Okay sure." Ryoji smiled.

In my room, Minato and I were playing cards. However, I couldn't focus at all.

"Are you alright?" Orpheus questioned.

"I wish." I said with a yawn.

"What's running through your mind?" Minato asked.

"Something is just on my mind that's all." I said trying to not get into detail.

Orpheus sighed as he approached me.

"No-" I glared at him until he placed his lips on mine.

Minato cleared his throat giving the hint for Orpheus to stop.

"Mmhm..." I tried to speak until Orpheus released me.

"Now I understand." Orpheus said.

"Damn it!" I whined.

Orpheus then disappeared as Minato came over to side. "I don't want anyone..." he trailed off as he soon kissed me.

Unlike Orpheus, Minato wanted something from me. He wouldn't let me go either.

I felt like crying, but this kiss was tearing me apart. "Minato..." I gasped as tears ran down my cheeks.

Minato held me close and didn't refuse to stop kissing me.

"Mina...to?" I cried as he held me gently.

"Just fall asleep. I'll make sure no one enters." Minato said calmly.

"My memories...won't return, do I even want them to?" I thought.

- - -

How about we play a game?

Okay, what game should we play?

Um, I'm not good at games...no one really plays with me?

Do you have any brothers or sisters?

No...they hate me...

That's not nice at all.

It's okay, I am not alive to them at all.

- - -

"Minato..." I pleaded for a response.

Minato just held me and I relaxed completely. "Shhh..." he whispered.

I felt tired and closed my eyes trying to not cry anymore.

"Do you remember her now?" Pharos voice spoke in his head.

Minato gasped and looked around the room. "He's not here..." he thought.

"Orphe..." Lai mumbled in her sleep.

"She's been breaking down for a few days now. I found out when she wouldn't contact me anymore." Orpheus explained.

"Orphe..." Lai murmured.

- - -


	24. Chapter 24a

Disclaimer: I only own ocs, not persona.

24(a): Playful Joke

(Lunch Hour)

"Come on Yoake-san, why don't I take you out to dinner?" Ryoji was being nice.

"I am your teacher nothing more Ryoji. It doesn't work that way in Japan." I retorted.

Harumi giggled as she sat next to Aegis and Yukari, "Ryoji seems to be really nice."

"You mean flirtatious." Yukari retorted.

"He is still a dangerous person." Aegis said coldly.

"Don't worry Aegis. I know you will come to like him." Harumi smiled cheerfully.

"I do not comply." Aegis said a bit harsh.

"Wait don't we have a field trip coming up?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, from the looks of it. There is suppose to be a resort." Harumi added.

"A resort?" Junpei overheard the conversation. "That means...girls in bikinis, girls in towels, girls possibly naked. Hell yeah!" he thought.

Minato was sleeping on the desk almost drooling.

"Ryoji, why don't you take out one of these girls-who are your classmates." I said glaring at him.

"But Yoake-san," Ryoji gave me a smile which made all the girls sigh in pleasure, "I want you to accompany me. It would be an honor."

"...Damn, why me?" I thought as Ryoji took my hand.

"It will be a pleasure Yoake-san." Ryoji insisted.

"...No way I'm your teacher." I said twitching.

(Dark Hour)

Training in Tartarus was keeping my mind off of Ryoji.

"Wooh, no more on this floor." Junpei notified Fuuka.

"..." I didn't say anything as I felt something grab my heart.

...Come on girl....

[You may proceed to the next floor] Fuuka informed everyone.

"Is everyone okay?" Minato asked.

"Yes." Mitsuru simply stated.

"Yep no worries here." Akihiko grinned.

"I'm well." Yukari answered.

Ken nodded.

Koromaru barked.

"There are no malfunctions." Aegis stated.

Lai couldn't answer.

"Yoake-san?" Minato questioned as he noticed her staggering.

...You won't lose me like before...

...Whenever you look at the Moon....

"Moon Arcana..." Lai spoke softly.

...You will remember me...

"Yoake-san!" Minato shouted as Orpheus appeared and caught her.

"Moon Arcana, I have that now." Lai smiled weakly.

[I sense her Arcana as well.] Fuuka said cautiously.

"I will keep eye on her Minato." Orpheus spoke as he watched Lai fall asleep.

"Damn, teach has been going through a lot of crap." Junpei sighed.

"Orphe let me fight the battle." Lai murmured.

"No, you are exhausted." Orpheus refused.

I opened my eyes and noticed the world slowly disappearing.


	25. Chapter 24b

Disclaimer: I only own ocs, not persona.

24(b): Hot Springs

(Afternoon)

"Come on Yoake-san!" Yukari smiled happily as she tugged my arm.

I stood at the buffet table gathering food on my plate. "What stunt are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing Yoake-san! The girls just want to gather in the hot springs." Yukari suggested.

"Ugh fine. I'll go." I sighed.

Aegis confronted me with a stern look on her face. "Will you need assistance?"

"Sure-I'll need a drink or a drowning." I commented with an eye twitching.

"…" Aegis didn't respond.

"I'm joking Aegis." I sighed as I placed some mashed potatoes on my plate.

"Ooh, well isn't it Yoake-san?" Ryoji came into the room happily.

Aegis moved in front of me. "You are dangerous." she glared at him.

"Oh be nice. Ryoji didn't come here to harass me." I said with a smile.

"Yoake-san. May I eat with you? It seems like everyone else is busy." Ryoji smiled.

"Fine." I said with a shrug.

I sat down at a table with Aegis sitting next to me. Ryoji sat across from me.

"This place is beautiful isn't it?" Ryoji smiled.

"I guess so. I've been around so many places that it doesn't matter anymore." I spoke before I took a bite out of my steak.

"You eat a lot?" Ryoji questioned.

"I try to eat normal…sometimes I choose not to eat at all. Unhealthy of me really." I chuckled nervously.

Ryoji took a bite out of his salmon. "As long as you eat then you will be fine." he commented.

"…" Aegis just glared at Ryoji the whole time.

"Yo Teach!" Junpei, Akihiko, and Minato walked over to the table.

"Hey Iori. What's up?" I waved to him nervously.

"Nothing much. You hanging with the girls later on today?" Junpei was curious.

"Why?" I glared at him.

"No apparent reason. Minato just wanted to know." Junpei pushed Minato in front of him.

Minato and I stared at each other for a moment until Akihiko cleared his throat.

"The girls have gone checking out the place. I see you have been busy pigging out." Akihiko smiled.

I gripped my fork, "Don't test me Sanada."

"Hey, I'm just saying. So what are you going to do after you eat?" Akihiko asked.

"Grading papers." I answered.

"Boooring." Junpei nagged.

"I have to do my job Iori." I said annoyed.

"Yeah, cut Lai some slack here." Minato said as he sat down at the table.

"Don't tell me Minato. I'm going to eat some grub and enjoy the vacation!" Junpei said happily.

"I'll be training in the weight room." Akihiko said before leaving.

"What is he up to?" I questioned Minato as I pointed to Junpei.

"Don't know." Minato simply answered.

"He better not doing anything stupid." I thought.

(Late Evening)

"Ryoji likes you Yoake-san." Yukari smiled cheerfully.

I sat in the warm water taking a breath and yawned. "Shit, now this type of water makes me tired." I closed my eyes.

"He's pretty popular with the girls." Fuuka said.

"Oh please, he just has a pretty face. Besides, I'm a teacher. No way I would do such a thing." I waved a finger.

"You would be fired." Mitsuru said.

"I'm not losing a job over bull crap." I sighed.

"Well, what about Arisato-kun? He likes you a lot." Fuuka stated.

"Oh come on! You guys have been bugging me about him for what-months?!" I said trying to escape.

"This place is what you call 'Open'. Am I correct?" Aegis said.

"…Uh I guess so." I said nervously.

A yell was heard and all of us stood up immediately.

"Okay-I heard that. I know you guys did too." Yukari said.

"We should investigate." Mitsuru said concerned.

"Yeah." Fuuka nodded.

The four of us separated and we walked around the hot springs.

No one was there.

"Something is not right." Mitsuru said.

"I agree. I know I heard something." I said trying to think. "Hey Aegis. Can you scan the area?" I asked her.

"Understood." Aegis closed her eyes.

We all waited for Aegis to respond.

"There are four other humans as well." Aegis pointed out to the direction.

"Shit-they caught us!" Junpei said startled.

"Stupei!" Yukari shouted.

"I…am going to…" I growled angrily as I noticed Minato and Ryoji were there too.

"Mitsuru I can explain!" Akihiko said shakily.

"Silence!' Mitsuru ordered.

I grabbed my evoker. "Orpheus!" I shouted.

"You don't have to use him!" Fuuka was surprised.

"You guys are pervs you know that!" Yukari was pissed.

"Look, it wasn't our idea-" Ryoji began.

"Explaining won't help." Minato thought.

Orpheus floated in front of me.

"Don't talk little boy." I ordered.

"I will never forgive you for this-I'll execute you!" Mitsuru said as she trembled in anger.

"It was nice seeing you." Aegis stated.

"That is a proper good-bye." Fuuka giggled.

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" Orpheus turned to me.

"I want them to suffer." I grinned.

"Very well." Orpheus pulled out his harp.

The boys pleaded for forgiveness.

"I need a drink…" I thought. "Heh, I got it." I smirked as pulled the towel off of Minato and Ryoji.

"You boys have to go back inside-assed out!" I laughed.

"What?!" Ryoji ducked into the water.

I confronted Minato ignoring the fact that he was naked.

"Gross, but it's funny!" Fuuka and Yukari had their eyes covered.

Mitsuru slashed Akihiko's and Junpei's towels apart. "You too." she said angrily.

Minato blushed faintly in embarrassment and I smiled. "I guess we're even for now." I whispered.

Minato blinked and nodded. "For now."

"You guys get your asses in there before you get caught." I said pointing towards the doors.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I only own ocs, not persona.

25: Hell of a Day

(Morning)

Before we headed on the train, the boys were sitting on the benches worn out.

We walked past them silent and still pissed off from last night.

"Do you want me to finish him?" Orpheus questioned in my head.

"No. It's fine." I thought. "I think Mitsuru already did the job." I grinned.

Aegis sat next to me during the train ride.

Yukari and Fuuka sat across.

Mitsuru was in the front talking to a teacher.

"Okay. What should be the punishment from you?" I turned to Yukari.

"The silent treatment can last, but it isn't effective." Fuuka stated.

"I agree. So, how about we make them go shopping with us?" Yukari spoke happily.

"Shopping for what?" I was confused.

"Well I do need a pair of new shoes." Yukari pointed to her heels.

"…That isn't so bad." Fuuka sighed.

"If you have them shop for women's attire then that could be arranged." Aegis suggested.

"Yeah!" Yukari got excited at the idea. "The boys can buy dresses for us."

"Dresses…I don't wear those." I said.

"Now you will." Yukari smiled.

"Now you will." Yukari smiled.

"You do not accommodate dresses Yoake-san?" Aegis questioned.

"Dresses are not my forte honestly." I answered as I opened my notebook.

"Maybe you should go on a date with Minato again and that time wear a dress." Fuuka said happily.

"You guys are assholes." I hit my head on the table.

"You continue to do that." Aegis stated.

"It feels better that way." I said lifting my head up from the table.

"Something…I haven't seen Pharos in a while." I thought. "But why do I sense him close by…?"

(Afternoon)

Junpei and the guys were hanging around the table in the kitchen.

Ken was at the park with Koromaru.

"So if you and Yoake-san would do it then you would be doing an older woman." Junpei smirked.

"…You're an idiot." Minato sighed.

"Oh yeah, Teach would be like: 'Oh Minato don't stop' and you would be like: 'It doesn't hurt'." Junpei laughed as he did corny impressions.

"Do you watch porn or something?" Ryoji questioned him.

"What?! What the hell does that have to do with this-Minato just needs to get going with Teach and he'll be all set!" Junpei said concerned.

Akihiko and Ryoji looked at Junpei with a glare.

"So, how many times have you dated Yoake-san?" Ryoji questioned Minato.

"How many times have you hit on her?" Junpei questioned Ryoji.

"How many damn things do you involve yourself in?" Akihiko questioned Junpei.

"H-Hey, she is special." Ryoji smiled.

Minato stood up from the table silently. "I'm going." he said with out facing them.

"See you later then." Ryoji said happily.

In his room, Minato laid on his bed with one arm over his head.

"If I wanted to…" Minato thought. "Since the Lovers' battle…" he trailed off trying to remember what had happened at the hotel.

"Minato." Lai came in the room with a gentle smile.

"Lai." Minato sat up a bit happier.

Lai walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" she questioned him.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about what happened at the Lovers' hotel." Minato chuckled nervously.

"You mean when I was on top of you giving you a strip tease." Lai said embarrassed.

"Yeah." Minato didn't look at Lai directly.

"You are acting like a mutt who needs a bone." Lai smiled. "If we weren't under that spell. I would have never stopped."

"Huh?" Minato watched Lai's hand move over his.

"I'm embarrassed that…I couldn't tell you." Lai spoke softly.

"Lai, I want to tell you-" Minato trailed off.

"No Minato, I know what you want to tell me." Lai said as she placed his hand on her chest. "Tell me if

Minato blinked, "What the-?!"

"It was just a dream." he thought.

(Evening)

"I guess I should see how she's doing." Minato thought as he was getting a cup of coffee.

"School is tomorrow and now we have to deal with the few weeks before exams." Yukari sighed.

"Geez. Training is more important. Besides, we have to check out Tartarus soon. We've been on break for a while." Akihiko informed.

"Yeah. How about we go later on this week? There hasn't been any shadows." Junpei requested.

"Alright." Minato simply spoke.

Koromaru barked happily.

Ken was sitting at the table eating ramen.

"Hey, where's Teach?" Junpei said curiously.

"I think she went out a few hours ago. She didn't call or anything." Yukari said.

"Maybe I should look for her." Minato said.

"Yeah. I'll come with you." Akihiko said.

"Be careful." Yukari frowned.

Walking down the alley way, I was looking at my cell phone. "It's not dark hour yet." I thought.

There were a bunch of drop outs hanging around the steps drunk and smart ass-like.

"Did you hear about the hit-list website?" One drunk boy said groggily.

"You mean Strega?" One girl who wore a tube-top said.

"Yeah, the three people who are killing people by other requests." One guy said laughing.

I walked past the drunks and noticed a group of people coming from the opposite direction.

"Teachers should remain at school." The one with the short blue hair and glasses stated.

"Asses should know when to silence themselves." I retorted.

"Holy shit." One guy said as the majority of the drunks ran off.

"Yakuza Eiki, I presume." The one with the tattoos all over his body spoke.

"Yeah, what of it?" Eiki answered.

"You are suppose to die today." The guy pulled out a revolver.

I stayed behind the side of a building and listened to the conversation.

"Who the hell would go after me?!" Eiki stated.

"I can not name my client." The guy simply fired a bullet.

I felt my heart stop for a moment and ran off quickly.

"Hey-" Shinjiro stated before I bumped into him.

"You." I said calmly.

"Out at night again? What the hell do you think you are doing?" Shinjiro questioned.

"I needed some air." I said.

"Need a smoke?" Shinjiro asked politely.

"Not now." I hated smoking but as awkward as this shit happened; smoking would make me happier.

"You hanging with Sanada?" Shinjiro began conversation as we walked away.

"Yeah. He still goes to the school and now there's a young boy living in the dorm." I stated.

"Yeah. He still goes to the school and now there's a young boy living in the dorm." I stated.

"What?" Shinjiro seemed a bit interested.

"Ken Amada. Something like that." I started.

"Hn…" Shinjiro fell silent until midnight came.

"Hn…" Shinjiro fell silent until midnight came.

(Late Evening)

"Shit. Well, we have some company." Shinjiro stated just as shadows began to appear.

"Guess so." I pulled out my evoker as a rumbling sound was created.

"Shit! It's already a huge one." Shinjiro pulled out an evoker.

Shinjiro and I headed towards an empty building.

"No sense in running away." Shinjiro stated.

"I have to call-" I dialed my phone and Akihiko answered.

"We heard the noise. What the hell are you doing outside alone?" Akihiko scolded.

"I was investigating. That's all. I met up with a friend." I explained not trying to give out too much information.

"A friend?" Akihiko was curious.

"That's all I have to say." I said before glass was broken. "Shit-no time-we're in the police sta-!"

The connection was lost.

The shadows were multiplying in numbers.

"It's dark out tonight." Ryoji stated in his room. "Maybe Lai will be safe. She needs to be. I can't lose her. She's too important."

"Fuck!" I said as the glass broke through the windows.

"So many of these shits." Shinjiro cursed as I pulled out my evoker.

"You got one of those?" he was surprised.

"Yeah. It will only be a sec-" I shot myself.

Lai's eyes glowed and she began to attack the shadows.

"She doesn't even have a persona. How the hell is she doing that?" Shinjiro observed the girl.

The two were able to delay the shadows and headed towards the roof.

"So much for the connection, sorry." I said as Minato and I were on the phone.

"That's alright. We're in front of the police station. How are you guys holding up?" Minato questioned.

"Just fine. I think." I stated.

"We'll be there in a few." Minato spoke before hanging up.

"Shit!" A large shadow appeared and entangled me in its arms.

I threw Shinjiro the evoker.

"You used one before right? I know you and Sanada were old friends or whatever." I shouted before I felt my back crack.

Shinjiro caught the evoker and shot himself.

"Lai!" Minato shouted as Lai fell to the floor.

"Damn it." Akihiko stated as he pulled out his evoker.

Minato picked Lai up and held her close.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I only own ocs, not persona.

26: Accidental Moment

(Late Night)

I woke up in a room and it wasn't mine.

"I see you are awake." Minato smiled.

"Crap, what the hell? The shadow is gone?" I said softly.

"Yeah, we defeated them." Minato said as he pulled a chair over at the bed.

I reached out for Minato's hand and he took it. "Sorry." I sighed.

"Just don't worry anyone like that again." Minato smiled.

"Like my ass will be caught up in that. I saw the Strega though. Those three who are killing people." I stated.

"I'm glad that they didn't kill you." Minato said as he leaned over me.

"Minato what are you-" I questioned him until he kissed me.

"Don't do anything like that again." Minato breathed.

I hugged Minato weakly.

"Don't let it happen again." Orpheus nagged.

"Fine Orphe I won't go off like an idiot." I sighed.

Minato kissed me again but this time deeper.

"Eh? Why are you so horny?" I questioned.

"What? I was worried about you?" Minato said as I gave him a smirk.

"Were you still thinking about me since the hot springs incident?" I grinned.

"Wha-?! Of course not! I'm not that kind of perv!" Minato stammered nervously.

"Liar. If you were not such a perv then you wouldn't be kissing me this much." I winked.

"Shut up." Minato gulped as I hugged him.

His head was against mine but his hand was somewhere I didn't expect.

"Crap." Minato gasped as he squeezed.

I shook my head, "I know now you are a pervert."

Minato removed himself and Orpheus appeared a bit irritated.

"Okay. Let Lai sleep." Orpheus suggested.

"I think Minato needs some sleep." I turned to Minato who was dizzy.

"You're the one who needs it." Orpheus turned to me.

"Orphe. I'm fine." I sighed.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Minato I think I am able to walk."

Minato regained his composure. "Oh okay."

I headed to my room and had a difficult time doing it.

"Yoake-san?" Ryoji called out to me as I was limping.

"Yeah, what's up Ryoji?" I questioned as I fell on my knees coughing.

"She's changing…" Ryoji thought wide-eyed. "Like before…"

- - -

"You're not human anymore…"

"Just believe what I say…"

"No one will be able to harm you from now on…"

"What if they hate me?"

"No one will hate you…"

- - -

"Ryoji?" I questioned him.

"Oh! Let me help you Yoake-san." Ryoji said as he took me by the arm.

Ryoji helped me stand and walked me to my room.

"Thanks." I said happily.

"No problem. Just tell me if you need anything." Ryoji smiled cheerfully.

"Okay." I said before heading off to bed.

*I'm going to do something a bit different for the readers: send me requests on how you want the story to continue, since I'm thinking of 'vamping' it up a bit. Send me pms to tell me what you would like to see happen with the oc.


End file.
